The First Demon
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Lilith is a servant of a rich family, but one thing that makes her different from the rest is that she has the eyes of a snake. Things only start circling out of comtrol for her after she meets the handsome Lord Mikk at a ball.
1. Prolouge

**The First Demon**

**Disclaimer for rest of story: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN:** Well I had this idea for a while and thought I might as well put it out there. But please excuse me for any Mary-Sueness. I don't mean to do it but I just ask you bear with it and try and ignore that fact.

**PS.** I own the O.C. Lilith and possibly her demon. This also applies for the rest of the story. And this story deals with the anime and the first chapter starts on the day of the ball featured in the last episode.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

(*1)

The creator of two of the people of the garden was elsewhere making other things. That was the only way the other woman, created by the Evil One, was able to meet and to become sisters with one of the two people.

The gardens were being worked on by a man naked as day, but only one of the two naked women sitting on the grass near the garden knew this wasn't right. The woman who knew, her name was Lilith, and she was jealous of this woman's beauty. The woman sitting next to Lilith and chatting had long platinum blonde hair, same as the man, and with eyes as blue as the sky above them, also same as the man. And her skin was a creamy white, same as the mans

But Lilith wasn't meant to be there. You could even tell by the way she looked compared to the only two other people here. She had raven black hair and her skin wasn't one single color and was always changing, and even though she had a nice body, the naked woman who she loved as a sister had one more gorgeous. Another thing that meant that she wasn't meant she wasn't supposed to be there was because she was sent by the Evil One. He wanted to make sure that the woman sitting across from her ate from the Tree of Good and Evil.

She hated trying to do this knowing their fate but it was in her nature to cause misfortune to others and she had to obey the orders of the Evil One, her master. At the end of the day the creator of these two people would send them down from this garden and bar the Tree of Life so they couldn't return unless they died like the mortal animals they tended.

Lilith plan would have to commence now if she ever planned to do it. They walked past the Tree of Good and Evil and Lilith said, "So sister how about you take an apple from that tree."

"You know because Father said we could not." The woman said as it was common knowledge.

"But didn't you know? Wait you wouldn't know. This tree is the tree that will let you know all things in the world." Lilith said picking up a strand of the un-sinful woman's soft long hair.

"Well then why had Father said we couldn't?" The woman said looking at the tree.

The seeds of curiosity were now successfully planted and that made Lilith's job done, "Why don't you try one and find out. Surely you'll know then. And then let the person in the field try one and tell him what I had told you."

The woman looked at Lilith shocked and asked, "Aren't you going to be here with me?"

Lilith laughed and let a tear roll down her face as the other woman took an apple, "I'm sorry but I have to go back to my master. And I'm sure you'll hate me after this so it's better for me not to be around right?"

Lilith then burrowed into the Earth as the woman she loved like a sister took a bite. Lilith appeared before her master, the Evil One, and said, "She and he will be fallen by the end of today just as you planned master."

The man hidden in dark let out a dark and seductive laugh and said, "Good Lilith. You are now the first demon. Now come here my snake and I'll personally make sure you never feel sad for this deed again."

Lilith stepped into her master's arms and accepted the most wonderful pleasure for him, but it would be a long time before she could begin to get over her first of many sins.

* * *

*1 if you hadn't already guessed it deals with Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, and Lilith is the "snake" that convinced Eve to eat the apple, and if you want to know more info on this look up "Lilith" on Wikipedia or just look up "Adam and Eve" on Wikipedia.


	2. Differences Make a Difference

_A/N: _**All right some reviewer brought to my attention that the first chapter was replaced by chapter 2 making there two chapter 2s. Well I am going to fix that… this may not be the same as the first chapter in the original but I thought I might as well put it in so I can fix my mistake.**

**Lilith awoke to see that her mother was still asleep and her father gone off to the kitchen to cook. The woman smiled and quickly and quietly slipped on her maid's uniform and when she was done, her mother, a stocky graying woman with kind, soft, brown eyes, smiled and said, "Isn't today you're day off child?"**

**Lilith laughed and said, "no it's yours mother. Now may you help me with my hair? It never turns out right whenever I do it."**

**The mother smiled, knowing her daughter only did his to make the elder woman feel loved and needed, but said yes nonetheless. Lilith sat down in front of the vanity mirror and took in her… different appearances.**

**Lilith had long raven hair that fell past her past only slightly, she had pale skin, and was quite shapely in a beautiful manor, but what distracted, and in many cases, dismissed Lilith as a candidate for every man she's set her sights on were her eyes. Normally they are a thing to lure a man in, but her eyes lured them in and then made their faces turn in disgust for Lilith's eyes were that of a golden snake's eyes.**

**The woman's parents always told her that it made it for a higher purpose, but all the other nobles, except for the inhabitants of this household, thought it cursed her. What other way was Lilith to think? However, once Lilith's mother started brushing her hair, Lilith thought about the party she was to attend with Emilia, her mistress. **

**Lilith had already, everything set for the young noble woman. She had a very fashionable pink gown with enough showing and enough hidden to allude mystery and fascination without going indecent for her friend and employer. Then Lilith would dress Emilia's hair in a way so that it showed her neck, while having some fall from the pearl strands that held everything together. She would look splendid.**

**Lilith's mother was done dressing her hair up and Lilith immediately headed to the kitchen to get the breakfast for Emilia. She met her father, the head chef and said tired good mornings before she quickly rushed up to her mistress's room and saw that the lithe blonde occupant had not awoken from her sleep. Lilith smiled at her friend as memories of their childhood came to mind; them playing in the back garden while their parents went on with their lives. However, these two girls had no idea that their social status was until the age of nine when Lilith was put to work and Emilia had to go into lessons that are more serious.**

**Though Emilia and Lilith still kept their bond throughout the years. Lilith opened the curtains and let the light hit Emilia's face that had some blonde strands falling into it, while she said, "Up to arms young mistress. We have to get you ready for the ball tonight."**

"**I won't wake up until you promise me that you will stop calling me young mistress in the privacy and in the presence of those close to us." Emilia mumbled into her pillow.**

**Lilith let a small smile grace her face and said, "Alright Emilia, but I still have to get you ready to greet the early comers."**

**Emilia turned to Lilith with a smile and then sat up and said, "Alright Lilith, make me into a beautiful prospect."**

**Lilith smiled and helped Emilia out of her nightclothes, and into the corsets, straps, strings, and dress that came to make the outfit look stunning. Though when Lilith was working on pearling Emilia's hair, the blonde stated, "How come men don't find you attractive Lilith? I mean, they like me well enough but you do have the bigger chest."**

**Lilith blushed and said, "My eyes are what drive the men away Emilia, and besides, even if my eyes were normal, you fill out your figure much more nicely then me."**

**Emilia pouted and said, "Take a compliment Lilith dear. Now since you're done with my hair let's head down stairs."**

**Lilith nodded and smiled and when they reached the bottom of the steps, the Madame, Emilia's mother, who was a curvy woman with similar, yet older features like Emilia, smiled and said, "Good afternoon Emilia, and Lilith. My, my what a splendid job you did on my daughter Lilith."**

**Lilith bowed and said, "I try my best Madame."**

**The Madame smiled and then frowned saying, "I'm sorry dears, but for the sake of all our tempers, could you-"**

**Nevertheless, it was too late. The elderly gentleman, who was the Madame's cousin, came strolling in, and when he noticed Lilith, he made a sign against evil and said, "Good afternoon, cousin, and Lady Emilia. Now could one of you explain why this filthy creature is standing in my presence?"**

**Lilith bowed her head, and kept her eyes from showing while saying, "Is this better my Lord?"**

"**Much. Now I don't want your eyes showing again in my presence." Lilith nodded to his request and he was then gone.**

**Lilith had learned very early that during social events with nobles that she had to keep her eyes hidden at all times, and she did very well at it.**

**The Madame said, "Well the guests should be arriving in streams now. Please take your places in the ballroom." both the females nodded and headed into the ballroom.**

**~oOo~**

**Lilith was looking everywhere for Emilia, to give her the drink she asked for, but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. That is until Lilith noticed that Emilia was dancing with the famous Lord Mikk. Lilith couldn't stop looking as the two gracefully danced across the floor and for the first time in ages, Lilith was jealous of Emilia's position on the social ladder.**

**Lilith then shook her head and smiled for Emilia's good fortune before heading towards the balcony, and waiting for her blonde mistress. Lilith then got another glass of drink in case the Lord Mikk decided to join Emilia for a night time view of the sky on the balcony. In a few minutes Lilith heard some feet moving towards her and she guessed it was Emilia, so she turned around with the two drinks, but nearly dropped both the cups when she saw Lord Mikk talking and smiling with Emilia.**

**Lilith immediately turned her gaze down, hidden from the handsome Lord's view and wished that his eyes wouldn't stop traveling on her form, she could feel them for a split second before Lilith said, "Young Mistress, I have the drinks you asked for."**

**Emilia smiled and said, "Thank you Lilith, and is one of them yours?"**

**Lilith shook her head and stated, "I thought you may have a guest later so I got them a drink. Lord Mikk if you prefer something different, I could always replace this."**

**Emilia took the glasses and said, "It's just fine Lilith."**

**Lord Mikk then spoke asking, "Why does she hide her eyes?"**

**Emilia looked a bit sad and angry and said, "Her eyes are unusual, and since most of the other nobles, can't see the beauty of them, she was forced to train herself to hide them in such a manner."**

"**Is this true?" Lord Mikk asked.**

"**Every word, Lord Mikk." Lilith continued.**

"**Then let me see them," Lord Mikk had stated that so calmly and suddenly, that Lilith looked at him in shock. All he did though was smile and said, "Well, I've never seen such beautiful eyes on such a lady before. You have a fine catch Lady Emilia."**

**Emilia smiled and Lilith blushed saying, "Shall I leave you both to your chat. It seems I inerupted it when you entered the balcony."**

"**You may do whatever you wish Lilith," Emilia stated and Lilith bowed.**

"**It was good to meet you Lord Mikk, Call me if you need anything young Mistress." and with that Lilith left the balcony to leave the two alone to chat**

_**A/N: **_Alright so on the last episode of the anime, remember that girl who danced with Tyki, and the woman who introduced her daughter? Well Emilia is the dancing partner, and the mother is the Madame. Hope you liked it and sorry for the mistake! And remember… this takes place at the party at the end of the anime of -man!


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**_A/N:_** Well I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but all anonymous reviewers will get a reply from me at the bottom of each chapter.

_**Chapter 2**_

Lord Mikk had to leave at the most an hour after he started conversing with Emilia. Lilith didn't care what his reason was but Emilia did look exponentially happy when he left. Lilith had brought her another drink and asked, "So did you have a good time or are you dreaming of him naked?"

"WHAT!? No I wasn't!" Emilia said blushing like crazy.

Lilith let out a laugh and said, "Emilia I'm just teasing you."

"Oh well I guess I did have a good chat with Lord Mikk." Emilia said, blushing a little less.

Lilith smiled at her and said, "Well I hope he felt the same because I want to hear wedding bells soon."

"Lilith will you stop teasing me," Emilia said as she brought her hands up to her face.

Lilith laughed and pointed out, "The ball is going to end soon. Seems like it just started didn't it?"

Emilia smiled, "I guess Mother wants me to say good bye to the guests then?"

"She probably will" Lilith stated as she started to close her eyes again. She could tell Emilia was about to say something so Lilith smiled and held her hand out to her and said, "Come on before we miss your friends."

Emilia smiled and took her hand letting Lilith lead her to the awaiting guests.

After everyone had left leaving a tired Lilith to help lead a tired Emilia to her room. They cracked a few jokes with each other to try and get to the other end of the mansion without losing inspiration. Once they got there Emilia fell on the bed and said, "That was fun!"

Lilith smiled and said, "It was" as she got out Emilia's night clothes. A maid's job was never done until her boss was.

Lilith helped Emilia get into her night clothes and after they were on she went to leave the room, but was stopped by something grabbing her wrist. She smiled and turned back but what she saw made her eyes widen. Emilia turned into something.

Lilith tried to get her hand back but the thing was to strong. She tried to scream but no sound came out as the _thing_ grabbed hold of her arm. At first she couldn't tell what it was due to the lights going out as soon as it had, but then as it wrapped up her leg, to her stomach, and then around her neck, its eyes looked into hers and she saw it was a black snake!

Lilith's eyes widened even further as she saw that its eyes looked exactly as hers. The snake then laughed and that was the last straw for her. She used all her strength to throw it off her and towards the open window and she ran out of Emilia's room.

She ran as fast as she could to her room but the snake's laughter seemed to be following her down the hallway. When she got in the room she noticed her parents were there but when they turned towards her they dissolved into many black snakes that quickly wrapped themselves around her before she could move.

She was soon completely covered in snakes writhing around her and when she looked up a woman who looked just like Lilith stood in front of her but her skin looked normal except that it was so black it looked as if her skin was burned.

Lilith looked at her and was about to ask who she was but the lady said in Lilith's exact voice but a little… eviler, "Your vessel looks just like mine did when I betrayed my sister. But don't worry I won't let you do that and I won't do it either. Now I'm going to say this once and once only."

But even though her lips were moving no sound came out because snakes were covering her ears and one actually went in and she then knew what the woman had said and it made her scared for some unknown reason, "I'm the Snake."

Lilith sat up and bed, wide eyed, and started breathing heavy. She looked around and noticed she was in Emilia's room, and she let out a sigh of relief when memories came back to her. Emilia had grabbed her hand when Lilith was about to leave and asked if they could have a sleep over and she agreed.

"_And so all of that was just a dream._" Lilith thought as she lay back down in the bed. She looked at Emilia and smiled, "_It was all just a dream._"

"_Ah but it wasn't my new vessel._" The Snake woman's voice rang in her head.

Lilith's eyes widened and she again sat up and carefully got out of bed and went to the hallway, shutting the door. She looked around and saw nothing and when she went back inside nothing was in Emilia's room either. Lilith let out a sigh of relief and wrote that voice off as just her scared mind trying to scare her more and she fell back to sleep.

She woke up to her internal clock and quickly got out of bed, changed into her serving clothes, and left a note saying she would be right back. She left out of the room and into the shared room of hers and her parents and noticed her mother was still asleep and her father gone so she quickly brushed out her hair and then left to the kitchen to get breakfast for Emilia.

Her father handed it to her with a smiled and then she walked out and she hurried back to Emilia's room. As she expected she was still asleep. She placed the tray down on the night stand and opened the curtains, and when she went to lightly shake Emilia awake she woke up with a "BOO!" startling Lilith so that she fell on her behind.

Emilia laughed, "I got you!"

Lilith laughed and said, "Yes you did. Now come on you need to eat your breakfast."

Emilia smiled and did as she was told while Lilith got out her daily clothes. She searched through the closet for a thing for Emilia to wear when she heard Emilia say, "Pick the long purple one on the far right. I heard it's going to be chilly out today."

Lilith nodded and then grabbed the purple one, but out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a snake so she quickly spun her head around to see it but it was just a black sash.

"_I guess a dream like that is enough to shake me up_", Lilith thought as she placed the dress on the bed.

Emilia was almost done her breakfast so Lilith started to brush out her hair, and put her hair into a braid and then wrapped it around the back of her head to make it look like a bun ((I know it's called something I just forget what it's called)). After she was done that Emilia was finished so she helped her into her clothes.

Things went on like that for the next couple of days, except for the nightmares and the "sleep over". Until on the tenth day they walked downstairs to head out when a messenger was just handing off a message to the head butler, but it wasn't the man she noticed but something about him seemed… not right? That wasn't it was like something that belonged yet didn't belong.

The messenger looked in her direction tipped his hat and then left. Lilith thought that was strange but Emilia didn't seem to notice. The head butler read the note and then left with a quick hop in his step towards Emilia's mother's room. Lilith wondered what had caused him to rush like that but decided to ignore it and led Emilia to the living room where she was to entertain a couple of her friends for an hour or so that would be coming any moment.

When the friends got there Lilith closed her eyes and stayed off as far away from them as she could so as not to seem like she was eavesdropping. But soon Emilia's mother came into the room and motioned for Lilith to come with her and she did.

When the door was shut Lilith opened her eyes and asked, "What is it Madame?"

Emilia's mother smiled and said, "Lord Mikk is planning on coming here to speak with Emilia soon."

Lilith's eyes widened and so did her smile and she asked, "No jest?" The Madam shook her head and Lilith jumped into the air and clapped her hands, "Should I tell Emilia now or should I wait for a few minutes when her friends are gone?"

"It would be more favorable if you waited till after her friends left. I don't want this to escalade to something it's not." Madam said smiling.

Lilith bowed and said, "I must be going back inside to get the friends' things ready for their departure."

Before she could open the door the Madam said, "Try not to let people get to you about your eyes."

Lilith smiled back at her and then said, "I won't." and she went in closing her eyes.

She got all of their jackets ready and made sure their carriages were ready, but there was something that was making her mind run wild with panic as she looked out at the sunset. She didn't know why but she didn't like it. When they left though Lilith's spirits raised as she was about to tell Emilia about Lord Mikk coming over.

But before she could tell her the good news that he would be coming in less than an hour; figures appeared in the sky that worried her beyond belief. She quickly went inside and first ran to her mother and father.

They were in the kitchen chatting and she said, "Mother, Father could you please get out of here?"

They both looked at her like she was crazy, but then her mother's gaze softened and she said, "Is this one of your feelings?"

Her father's face then looked panicked as Lilith nodded and he said, "We should get everyone out then shouldn't we."

Lilith nodded and said, "Mom, Dad you get the rest of the servants and I'll get the Madam and Emilia."

Lilith's mother nodded and said, "Tell them what you told us at first and if they ask why just say that you have a feeling that we should go."

Lilith nodded and then quickly ran to the Madam and Emilia who both looked happy, which meant Emilia probably already heard the news.

"Emilia, Madam, could you please follow me, I got a _feeling_ something horrible is going to happen?" Lilith said looked as distressed as she felt.

They saw her expression and both nodded, heading out of the house with Lilith. Her parents were coming out with the servants when Lilith then looked out towards the sky and saw that the figures had grown large enough to see the details. They were hideous monsters that each had at least one human like face on them somewhere. Some looked like animals, some looked like machines, other she couldn't even tell what they were supposed to be, but she did notice a few human skeletons in the mix.

Some of the servants let out a startled gasps and some, like Lilith, opened their mouths wide in terror waiting for a scream to come that would never pass their lips, and some looked strong for the rest even though their eyes were shined over with fear. Then the monsters attacked the house catching fire to it and destroying the house. Some of the servant who didn't make it out of the house were shot by the monsters, carried off by them, or crushed by the house.

That's when the screams came out! Not from Lilith but from everyone else and there was a lot of running away. Lilith grabbed Emilia's hand and ran away from the fighting as fast as she could. She turned around and saw that her mother and father were running with the Madam after them and she was glad of that.

Then she stopped to let the others catch up but she noticed that the monsters turned and started coming for them. Lilith then screamed, grabbed Emilia once again, and then started running again.

She then heard the snake woman's voice in her head laughing and said, "_They're must've sensed their mother. There's no escaping them my vessel._"

Lilith shook her head but then Emilia collapsed from what she guessed was from fear. Lilith went down next to her and yelled, "Emilia! Emilia, get up! Come on!"

Lilith and Emilia's parents then went passed them and when Lilith looked up one of the skeleton like monsters appeared in front of her and let out a laugh. Lilith's eyes widened and she squeezed onto Emilia a little harder.

Just then the snake woman's voice let out a laugh, "_I guess I should control my children before they hurt you or your friend._"

Lilith looked down at Emilia and she whispered, "Please, do what you can to save her."

The snake woman's laugh came out of Lilith's mouth and she then noticed her skin turned the same burned black color as the snake woman's skin, but a burning sensation came along with it that numbed Lilith with pain as soon as it hit. Lilith then looked up at the demon and it was like looking through another's eyes.

The monster then bowed in front of Lilith and said, "We've finally found you mother. Look, look we've did a good job on that house didn't we mother?"

The thing was like a dog wanting praise from its master. The snake woman then let out a pleased laugh and she said, "Yes my child you did well. Now why don't you tell me who exactly sent you all to attack this house?"

The monster let out a laugh as the rest of the monsters then surrounded them. The skeleton then said, "WE sensed you mother and thought we would give a nice welcome into the world!"

Lilith could feel herself smile and then reach up and pet the skeleton's head, saying, "Yes it was a wonderful welcome, now could you all please go to the Earl and tell him that I'm back? It would be so lovely if he would be aware that I will be visiting soon."

They all bowed and then flew off leaving like there were never there and the snake woman said, "I never properly introduced myself to you did I dear? Well when I tell the Earl I'll tell you the whole truth as well, but for now I'll tell you my name. It's Lilith."

And with that Lilith came back in control of her own body, and before she could ask herself what the hell happened Emilia started to stir, and all her attention was on Emilia.

Soon everyone was back at the mansion, the women treating the wounded in the old servant's quarters out back and the men trying to reconstruct the house.

Five minutes later Lord Tyki would arrive with a secret message from the Earl for Lilith.

* * *

To Eve: Glad you "love" this story, and yes "Tyki's so much better than all those other close-minded nobles" as you said. I hope I don't disapoint in this chapter


	4. Lord Mikk Arrives and Then Delivers

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: **I completely forgot to mention that there will be a slight spoiler in the next chapter from the manga. The manga that are in stores probably aren't up to date as far as so please I'm sorry for any spoiling but I thought I'd warn you. Plus I think the Earl just said his name but it fits what I was planning so… on with the story. (If you're up to date on the manga you'll know what I mean when it pops up, and if not well it probably won't spoil it too much.) Also sorry for the short length but if I added what I was planning it would be too long.

Lilith was taking care of Emilia's comfort on the front fountain of the mansion, which miraculously didn't get hit, when she heard a carriage pull up. She straightened up and saw a startled Lord Mikk exit the carriage. Snake Lilith then said, "_So one of the Noah boys is going to give you the Earl's message? I guess since he was coming here in the first place it is appropriate he give you the message._"

"_And how do you know he has the message? It wasn't even five minutes._" Lilith replied as she went back to tending a small wound on Emilia's head.

Snake Lilith laughed and replied, "_Because of reasons I have yet to explain to you._"

Lilith then said, "Emilia we should go to Lord Mikk before he has a panic attack."

She laughed and took the hand Lilith offered to help her up and replied, "Let's." They reached Lord Mikk and Emilia smiled and said, "Good evening Lord Mikk. I'm sorry that you had to come and have my house in such a horrible state but these monster attacked you see?"

He nodded and smiled taking Emilia's hand and planting a light kiss on it before replying, "Yes, I'm sure there was. There has been news lately in this area that monsters, called Akuma, have been attacking the area lately. Now how may I help?"

Emilia blushed when he smiled and she said, "You don't have to but I guess I should tell Mother you're here. Would you like to join me?"

He smiled and said, "In just a moment. I need to get my jacket out from the carriage. It's quite cold out here."

She blushed and then curtsied running off. Lilith meant to follow but Lord Mikk grabbed her wrist.

She turned around, smiling, and said, "I guess you have a message to give me?"

He looked surprised and asked, "How did you know?"

Lilith smiled and shook her head, "I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to."

He nodded and smiled, "I guess that makes two of us. Any way Duke Millennium has gotten your message and is waiting for you to come and explain what _needs_ to be said."

Lilith forced her arm out of her grip and said, "As soon as I can get away I will but as you see those Akuma have quite made this house a little ruined. Now if you would please follow me?" She said not waiting for him to follow.

She heard him let out a laugh as he followed and when they reached the Madam and Emilia they were ready for him. Madam smiled and greeted Lord Mikk. Lilith stood with Emilia and she saw that Emilia was smiling and blushing. Lilith let out a chuckle to quiet for Emilia to hear. It was nice Emilia was happy over this but to Lilith this just meant her happy easy life was just going to start getting confusing.

"_And that's just an understatement my vessel._" Snake-Lilith's voice echoed through her mind.

Lilith felt a shiver go through her body when Snake-Lilith said that but it was something she should've been expecting right? The Madam led them all inside and then to a makeshift meeting room where Emilia and Lord Mikk talked. Lilith stood in the corner and zoned out of the conversation and only came back to reality if she heard her name or any reference to I'm hungry, thirsty, cold, warm, etc.

Lord Tyki and Emilia talked even after dinner when most of the house was a long way from its original glory. The Madam invited Lord Mikk to spend the night since the sleeping quarters weren't affected by the attack, and Lilith had the pleasure of showing him to his room.

She had to admit she was happy about it but she didn't show it due to the fact that he originally came for Emilia. As she led Lord Mikk to his room they were both quiet. Until they were there that is.

"So Lilith I think I found a way to get you to see the Duke Millennium." Lord Mikk said as he leaned closer to her.

Lilith blushed and looked down asking, "And what is it that you are proposing Lord Mikk?"

He laughed and said, "You know how this house isn't exactly fixed yet?" she nodded and he continued after he took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face to look at him, "I could all just invite the Madam and Emilia over to the Duke's place and you being Emilia's personal servant would have to come."

She blushed a deeper red said, as she walked away, "You do that then." She rushed away and she heard him let out a laugh.

She was blushing like crazy as she reached her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes to her nightwear. She didn't know why she reacted in such a way but she couldn't get the red to leave her cheeks. It wasn't that much of a big deal because that's happened before with some of the other guests she had to escort to their rooms before after a bit too much drinking.

Why had Lord Mikk had such an effect on her? She lay down on her bed and then closed her eyes.

"_Just forget about it Lilith,_" Snake-Lilith said in a soothing voice, "_It's nothing._"

"_You're right Lilith. You know it's strange calling someone your name. It's like talking to yourself in public" _Lilith replied with a smile.

Snake-Lilith let out a laugh and said, "_It is isn't it. I can't believe that you being called Lilith is a coincidence._"

"_Why's that?_"Lilith asked.

"_Well your body has been meant to be my new vessel since before your birth so I'm sure someone had some influence on your name_" Snake-Lilith replied, "_Now go to sleep. I'm sure you're going to have to pack tomorrow so you'll need all the energy you can get._"

Lilith nodded into her pillow and in a breath she was out.

The next morning Lord Mikk told the Madame about being able to take him to the Duke's mansion while their house was still on repair if she so wished. She was unsure at first and said she would check with her daughter if it was alright. He nodded and let her go to Emilia who was completely ecstatic about the idea and it was final; they were going to go to the Duke.

She quickly packed Emilia's belongings and her own, and then said good bye to her parents and some of her friends on the staff, and said good luck to the ones working on the house. She got into their carriage and waved good bye from the window until the house was out of sight.

*some time later*

"Say Lilith?" Emilia said looking away from the country side they passed.

"Yes Emilia?" Lilith answered as she got some of Emilia's lunch.

"What do you think the Duke's house will look like?" she asked and accepted the sandwich from Lilith.

"I don't know. Madam have you ever been there?" Lilith asked handing the Madam her sandwich.

"Yes I have. It's really not much different than any other nobles house Emilia. In fact you friend Elizabeth's house looks sort of like the Duke's. But his has a certain… aura around it that makes it more marvelous than her though." The Madam said and then took a small bite.

"Wow. I can't wait to see it" Emilia said looking back out the window.

Lilith smiled wishing she was going for just a small trip. But she knew as soon as she met the Duke that her world would turn on its head.

"_Why did I have to get involved in this?_" Lilith thought as she ate her small lunch. Snake-Lilith let out a laugh but didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the Duke's home it was dark and Emilia was too tired to care what it looked like and all she wanted to do was to get in a bed. Lilith felt the same so she didn't look at the house and just followed a servant to lead Emilia, the Madame, and herself to bed.

When the Madam and Emilia were put in their rooms Lord Mikk appeared around the corner and said, "The Earl, I mean the Duke is ready to see you."

Lilith let out a sigh and rubbed her neck saying, "Can't it wait for tomorrow? I'm tired and just want to get to bed."

Lord Mikk laughed and said, "No he's very impatient to hear what you have to say and he doesn't like to be kept waiting, so if you please follow me."

Lilith shook her head and said; "Alright!" she followed Lord Mikk.

A little after they started walking they were in front of a huge door and it looked somewhat familiar to Lilith. Lord Mikk must've noticed and asked, "Bring back anything?"

"Just a feeling" Lilith replied.

Lord Mikk nodded and said," Ready?" she nodded and he smiled, "Well let's go then."

The door then swung open and out pooped a young girl in her early teens. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Lord Mikk's neck and said, "Tyki! You're back!"

She was wearing a ruffled while blouse, black skirt, and pink and purple striped knee-high socks. She had spiky, bluish hair framing her face. Her eyes were a dark color and she had pale white skin.

She then looked at Lilith and smiled saying, "So you're the girl the Earl is so anxious to meet" she jumped down off of Lord Mikk, walked over to Lilith and looked up asking, "How'd you do it?"

Lilith didn't know what she was talking about so she asked, "How did I do what?"

"Control the Akuma!" the girl asked like it was common knowledge.

Before Lilith could respond Lord Mikk said, "Road we don't want to keep the Earl waiting. He might get angry."

The young girl, Road, let out a sigh and said, "Well I guess I'll find out when she tells the Earl now won't I." Road then smiled, grabbed Lilith's hand and led her through the door followed by a very nervous Lord Mikk.


	5. What was inside Lilith?

_**Chapter 4**_

A/N: Well I thought I'd try to get this chapter up to you the minute that the clock struck twelve but I just couldn't think of any ideas so I'll put it up for the first day of the New Year instead! Happy New Year!

Lilith was dragged along by Road and the young woman wasn't talking which, by Lord Mikk's expression, was out of the ordinary. They finally got to the room they were meant to be in and Road let go of Lilith's arm and went over and sat down on one of the chairs on the long dining table that was in front of them. But when Road sat down what Lilith saw made her eyes widen. Her skin turned an ashen gray color and crosses appeared on her forehead, and her skin turned a golden color which made Lilith think of her own eyes.

Lord Mikk then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come, sit down, the Duke will be here soon."

He then went and sat down on a chair of his own and his forehead was then adorned with crosses, and his eyes also turned a golden color. Lilith's eyes widened and she asked Snake-Lilith, "_Am I like them?_"

Snake-Lilith replied, "_In a way yes but overall you're nothing like them. Go ahead sit down and you'll see what I mean when the Earl comes in._"

She did as she was told and sat down but when she did the two second burning feeling came to her skin and then it was gone and her skin was now the burnt black color. The other two at the table looked at her and their golden eyes widened.

Lilith smiled and shook her head and said to Snake-Lilith, "_Guess I'm going to be in the dark as long as these two?_"

Snake-Lilith laughed and replied, "_Yes._"

Just then the Duke walked in. ((A/N: Okay I don't feel like describing the Earl so if you don't know what he looks like you better start reading the manga or watching the anime… NOW!))

The Duke then said, "Good evening."

Lilith stood up and bowed saying, "Good evening Duke. I have to say," she said as she straightened, "I wasn't expecting you to look… jolly."

The Duke laughed and she noticed that Lord Mikk and Road were still staring.

The Duke then said, "Thank you for giving me a laugh. Let me introduce myself. I'm the Earl of Millennium, but you may call me the Earl. Now may I ask who you are?"

Lilith nodded and said, "My name is Lilith and the one inside of me of whom we will be getting our information this evening is also named Lilith."

The Earl looked at her as if he just noticed her skin color and asked, "Is that what you skin normally looks like?"

Lilith laughed and said, "No it's not, but I guess I should get the other Lilith out here so she can answer your questions."

Then the feeling of viewing her life through another's eyes came again and Snake-Lilith's voice came out of her mouth and said, "I'm very disappointed in you Earl."

Now everyone in the room's eyes widened and Snake-Lilith laughed as she continued, "That was the second egg of mine that was destroyed. Sure you yourself didn't destroy the first one but one of the previous Earls have."

The Earl had a confusing look in his eyes yet he still had on that big smile as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who made those eggs. My children come from those eggs that I have chosen to given to you. If you truly look deep within yourself I'm sure you can remember way back to you very first form… Adam." Snake-Lilith said.

Road looked at Snake-Lilith and asked, "How did you know that?"

And Lord Mikk asked, "What is she talking about?"

The Earl looked as if he remembered and laughed saying, "Now it all makes sense! It's nice to see you again Lilith."

Snake-Lilith shook her head and said, "I'm sure you truly don't feel that way Adam. After all I was the one who made you and Eve fall from Eden."

Lord Mikk and Road looked at Snake-Lilith and said, "You're…"

"That's right," Snake-Lilith said, "I'm the snake that convinced Eve to eat the apple, and I'm also the first demon. Now on to business."

Lilith felt her right arm extended and her fingers spread a in her hand formed a small black blob. Her arm then twisted and the blob fell to the ground and fell through.

"That will take care and fix the egg. Now Adam I have a forecast from my Master. He says, 'This will not be the lifetime in which you will succeed in this war.'" Snake-Lilith said, "Also I am ordered to stay here and observe you for quite some time until he seems fit to take me back."

Lilith then asked, "_You mean I had the snake, I mean, THE SNAKE, in my body this whole time!_"

Snake-Lilith nodded her head and said, "Well I'll be leaving for now. If you need more information you may summon Lilith."

She then waved and the black color of Lilith's skin retreated and Lilith regained control of her own body with a shocking speed that nearly made her fall over.

Lilith shook her head and then bowed and said, "Anything else Earl?"

He shook his head and said, "No, you may leave now."

Lilith smiled and turned to leave but she stumbled and was caught by someone. When she looked to see who it was Lord Mikk was standing there and said, "Earl I'll walk Miss Lilith here to her room."

"That's fine Tyki, just don't be too long." Earl said and Lord Mikk nodded and they left.

Lilith was feeling the toll of having Snake-Lilith use her body by the time she got to her room. She didn't even say good night to Lord Mikk she was so out of sorts, and she passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

When she woke up Emilia was looking nervously over her and Lilith smiled and she sat up. Emilia put a hand to Lilith's head and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lilith laughed and said, "I'm just tired, no need to worry."

Emilia let out a sigh and she removed her hand from her forehead, saying, "Well I was just worried because its 2 in the afternoon and you never sleep that long so I thought you were sick."

Lilith let out a little laugh and said, "Well am I?"

"You don't feel hot but are you completely sure?" Emilia was too worrisome.

Lilith shook her head and then asked, "So Emilia what have you've been doing besides checking up on me?"

Emilia said, "Well I had some breakfast with Lord Mikk, but his niece was visiting so I really didn't get to talk with him as I wished. The Duke was also in the house but he was sick so he had to stay in bed."

Lilith smiled but on the inside she was screaming at Emilia to stay away from them. She didn't know much about them but really what she did know, like how they used an egg from Snake-Lilith, was enough for her to not want Emilia anywhere near them.

"_If I truly want to know what they are all about I'll have to meet with one of them and ask._" Lilith thought.

Then she got up, off the bed and walked out the door saying, "Why don't we have a walk in the front gardens? I asked Lord Mikk when I passed him last night." Even though she didn't, but who would mind?

Emilia smiled and said, "I'd like that."

They left and walked out to the garden. They didn't pass anyone, which Lilith found strange, on their way to the front of the house. Though it was kind of nice not having anyone question about their intent.

When they got out side they could smell the flowers permeating the grounds. Lilith became happy by that smell and immediately ran to where she remembered seeing the garden the night previous. Emilia ran and laughed after her and when they got there they saw that besides the garden was a maze which walls were lined with all colors of roses.

Lilith smiled and said, "How about we run through?"

Emilia looked a little nervous but she smiled and said, "Why not?"

Lilith took her hand and ran with her through its delectably smelling labyrinth. But one thing led to another and next thing Lilith knew she was separated from Emilia. She looked around and cried her name out. And then she didn't even know where she herself was anymore!

She didn't know how long she was out there but she was sure it wasn't that long. She then saw a small table surrounded by a canopy that was made out of the same plants that made the walls. And sitting on the table was Lord Mikk… and by the way he was looking at Lilith he must've been waiting.

Lilith went over to him and asked, "Lord Mikk may I ask if you've seen Emilia? We both got separated and I don't know if she got out or not."

He shook his head and said, "No I haven't." Lilith looked at him and then left to go searching for her some more, but Lord Mikk stopped her by grabbing her wrist and said, "I just heard from one of the servants that she got out. Why not sit down and let me answer some of your questions and you mine?"

She looked at him suspiciously and then said, "Alright." She sat down but as far away from him as possible, "So Lord Mikk, could you please explain to me what the egg is that Snake-Lilith spoke of?"

He didn't look at me as he said, "Really I don't know much about it. It's a thing that looks like a giant egg that the Akuma come from, or at least that's what I get from it."

"What are you?" Lilith said.

Lord Mikk still didn't look at her but he said, "We are the clan of Noah, a race of super humans that are descended from Noah himself, and have inherited his DNA. Our job is to eliminate corrupt, weak humans. Each of us holds one of Noah's memories. There are only four or five of us now whether or not you want to count the Earl but there are supposed to be 15."

Lord Mikk finally looked at Lilith but she was looking away and said, "How did you come to get the snake in you? It seems the only one who knows about it is the Earl and I' sure he'll tell us but… I want to know now."

When she looked back at him he was inches away from her face and he asked again, "Please?"


	6. You Can't Handle the Truth!

_**Chapter 5**_

A/N: Well I'm guessing I'm trying on getting this to be a weekly thing but… alas I'm going to be hanging out with my friends and dealing with schools… so please bear with me… trying to make deadlines. Also I hate what I'm going to do in this chapter; all I have to say is that Road is one of my favorites beside Allen and Tyki.

With Lord Mikk so close to her she couldn't deny his questions. He was just so close and he asked so nicely that no one could deny him, "I-I don't know how Snake-Lilith got into me… all I know is that I had a dream one night and she appeared after I was wrapped in black snakes."

Lord Mikk smiled and then leaned back saying, "You're blushing."

Lilith looked away again and asked trying to calm herself down, "So may you lead me to the exit please? I need to make sure Emilia is going to be okay."

She heard a rustle of clothing and then he said, "All right. I guess I'm not going to get anything here. Come on I'll show you a way out."

She stood up and followed him through the maze and she was impressed how he could remember his way through all of this. She followed him but he didn't say anything until they reached the exit.

"Lilith would you mind telling Road where I am?" he asked.

She looked at him confused but said, "You playing hide and seek with her or something?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, something like that."

Lilith smiled and said, "Sure."

She then walked away but when she was going to turn back to thank Lord Mikk he wasn't there. She looked confused but then turned her attention to a voice that was calling her name. She saw it was Emilia and she was grateful she found her so soon.

Later that night the Madam, Emilia, and Lilith ate dinner in the Madam's room so as not to get in anyone's way and also as not to make their hosts, or themselves, dress out of their casual wear. They talked about what happened that day, except Lilith who just told about getting lost in the maze; she wasn't going to talk about her meeting with Lord Mikk.

After they were finished dinner Lilith got up and gathered the plates and asked, "Madam?"

The Madam looked up and smiled saying, "Yes dear?"

"I feel horrible about having one of my own rooms and not doing anything. May you ask the Duke if I can work here for the time we are staying here?"

The Madame looked at her strange but then smiled and said, "If I happen to get the chance to talk with him I'll see what I can do."

Lilith smiled and said, as she was taking the dishes away, "Thank you."

When she returned the dishes to the kitchen she noticed that very few servants were in and all of them seemed, although nice to her, out of it. They didn't very much talk at all or even react much at all.

As she left she saw Road turn the corner and look to her with a smile.

Lilith smiled back and Road said, "The Earl wants to see you."

"Alright, just let me tell the Madam and Emilia that I'm going to see him, and I'll be right there." Lilith said, but Road caught her arm.

Road then smiled and said, "I'll tell them the Earl wanted to see them, oh I mean the Duke."

Lilith smiled at the younger girl and said, "Thanks Miss Road."

She then headed off to the Duke, and when she got there she knocked on the giant door and it opened without any one there. She walked in and the now familiar yet strange burning sensation came to her skin as Snake-Lilith took over. The Earl was sitting across from her and he was eating what looked to be an egg like desert with an evil face on it.

"What is it that you want Earl?" Snake-Lilith seemed a bit impatient which was strange to Lilith.

"I just wanted to ask some more questions." Earl said and when Snake-Lilith he continued, "Do you know where the heart of innocence is?"

Snake-Lilith smirked and said, "How about we discuss that when the rest of you Noah are here… now Adam could you please tell me what your actual questions are?"

The Earl was looking annoyed and he said, "Well one question was what happened to Eve?"

"Another question for all your Noah," Snake-Lilith said studying Lilith's nails.

"Then what can you answer me?" the Earl said.

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "You can ask when the rest of the Noah are getting here." And she let out a laugh that seemed to even make the Earl shiver.

"Well then… I guess I should bring them here." He said and then there was a crash from somewhere in the house.

Snake-Lilith stood up and then looked at the Earl but he was gone. Snake-Lilith ran to where the explosion was heard and when she got there Lilith took over.

And what she saw scared her to death. Emilia was in front of a black skeleton and was afraid, the Earl was smiling but what he said was drowned out by Emilia's sobs. Right now only Emilia mattered as she was getting attacked by that horrible black skeleton.

Lilith rushed out to get in front of Emilia but was too late and the skeleton got her. Lilith let out a scream as the skeleton took over her friend's body and it seemed the Earl finally took notice that she was in the room. He smiled but she didn't care she went over to the new Akuma made from her friend and hugged her and cried.

Lilith then looked into Emilia's eyes and said, "Emilia…" then out of some primal instinct she placed a hand on her friends brow and then Snake-Lilith said, "_I promised I wouldn't make you betray her, and if I don't help you know you will be._"

Then words came spilling out of Lilith's mouth as Snake-Lilith took over. When she was done Emilia's dead eyes turned back to having life and then she became unconscious.

Snake-Lilith looked to the Earl with hate filled tears brimming her eyes and she asked, "What the hell were you thinking turning Emilia into an Akuma?" Lilith didn't even know what she was talking about.

The Earl shook his head and said, "I'll tell you when the rest of the Noah meets us to discuss more."

She scowled at him and let out a fake laugh just as Road walked into the room and said, "Well that was fun."

Snake-Lilith stood up and walked over to Road and slapped her across the cheek and walked out saying, "I'll meet you both to answer some questions."

She could feel the shocked tension growing behind her but Snake-Lilith didn't care. "_Lilith I made sure that your friend will not remember what happened to her and that her Akuma urges won't kill her or make her do something she doesn't want._"

Lilith was confused, "_What do you mean… wait she's an Akuma now?! But she still looked like her usual self!_"

"_That's what happens when a person turns into an Akuma. They look like their normal selves but they are driven by a killing rage and if they don't kill then they die, and they also turn into demons. I just made it so that she no longer has the killing urges and she doesn't have to kill, but if she turns into an Akuma at anytime she will get those urges back and she will lose her soul and her mother's soul to it._" Snake-Lilith said as she sat down on the chair in the meeting room.

Lilith's eyes would've widened her eyes if she was in control of her body as she realized what Snake-Lilith was telling her. Not only was the Madam dead but Emilia had an evil power inside of her which would kill her if she didn't kill.

She then noticed a woman with blonde hair and the same skin color, crosses across the forehead, and golden eyes as the other Noah she hadn't met before. Lord Mikk sat down across from her followed by a very angry Road and a neutral Earl. Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "Well now any questions Earl?"

"I want to know why you slapped me!" Road yelled.

"YOU WERE BEING IRRESPONSIBLE!" Snake-Lilith yelled and shut Road right up, "Now Earl your questions?"

The Earl had on his ever staying smiled but no emotion showed in his eyes, "You know my questions."

Snake-Lilith let out a laugh and said, "Before I can explain where the heart of innocence is I have to explain what happened to Eve. And before I explain what happened to Eve I have to explain what happened to you Adam."

The Earl's eyes widened and asked, "What do you mean?"

Snake-Lilith shook her head and said, "I know you don't have all your memories of him back or you would be a lot more afraid of me right now."

She stood up and then looked to Lord Mikk, "You're pretty quiet, Lord Mikk. I'm sure you have some questions."

Lord Mikk smiled and said, "I am but I'll wait for the Earl's questions first. And you and Lilith may call me Tyki in situations apart from the humans."

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "Alright Tyki." Snake-Lilith motioned for one of the Akuma-maids, "My daughter could you make sure the Lady Emilia is comfortable and safe in my room?"

"Yes mother." The Akuma-maid left like a ghost.

(*1) "Now Adam, when you were first cast down from Eden your new knowledge made you think that man and woman should be equal but after a few days… well let's just say you were the first hard core sexist male pig. Though I have to say since you forgot your first identity you have been better." Snake-Lilith said.

"Well this was of coarse soon after your children were born so they were raised to think that women were lower beings", Snake-Lilith continued, "But you also had to have women to satisfy your… _needs_. And that was when my Master told me to come and intervene which I did out of sorrow for what have become of my dear friends."

Lilith could feel her eyes softening and could feel the sadness welling up within her as Snake-Lilith said, "Even though I knew you would both probably hate me for what I had done to you. When I first saw Eve she looked at me like I was an illusion, but when she knew I was real she ran to Adam."

"It seemed as if she had truly become what Adam had wanted, the perfect slave. When he met me he remembered that I was the one who cast them down. That was when he attacked me but all I did was lift a hand and he was eating out of my hand." Snake-Lilith seemed as if she was reliving the whole experience and Lilith felt sorry for her.

Snake-Lilith then said looking directly at the Earl and said, "And then when Eve saw this she realized what I had done. I had taken over your soul and given it to my master to control. She then realized how truly evil I was and ran away and hid. I didn't know at the time but she was raising an army to combat me. You see that Adam and Eve weren't the first humans on Earth but they were the holiest, or at least Eve was at this point."

"The only thing was so was I, but with something more sinister. I used Adam and Eve's children and turned them to Akuma, and I had taken Adam's soul and turned it into the first dark matter which became their weapons. But out of nowhere we were attacked and I saw twelve men and women with all kinds of weapons, shining white. Eve had taken her soul and turned them into weapons to combat mine own." Snake-Lilith then let a tear fall down her cheek.

"You don't mean…" the Earl said, and by the looks of it Road and Tyki were captivated by the story.

"Yes Earl. Whereas dark matter made from your soul is the Akuma's weapon and the Akuma soul is made from mixing a human's and a bit of mine, the Innocence users' souls and weapons are mixed with Eve's soul." Snake-Lilith said with a laugh, "It seemed to me at the time she truly hated me for what I had done, or maybe she was just trying to make sure I could rest in peace, I'll never know."

Tyki then asked, "What happened?"

Road nodded and looked to Snake-Lilith with a questioning gaze.

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "We had a huge battle, but neither side won nor lost. Eve and her warriors were so depleted as were mine that we both retreated, and you and your battles with the Exorcists proves that the battle still goes on. Even though you can say I had won a little bit in the end."

"What do you mean?" Road asked obviously forgetting about Snake-Lilith smacking her.

Lilith was just as curious as the younger girl and that made Snake-Lilith smile, "I found out that as soon as the Innocence are destroyed I get a bit of Eve's soul which is the heart of innocence."

The Earl asked, "So we have to destroy all Innocence to find the heart?" Snake-Lilith nodded and Earl continued, "So what did you win in that battle?"

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "I found out no Akuma can hurt me, Innocence is more harmful to me than it is to you, and that if I get my hands on an Innocence weapon… I can turn it into a weapon I can wield."

Everyone in the room said, "You don't mean…"

Snake-Lilith said, "I can turn Innocence into dark matter."

*1 not entirely based on the actual bible. Just for an interesting story for the most part.


	7. The Start Of The Lies

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I had finals and have had a lot of studying to do. Plus I started my new classes and had to make sure I had everything for them. Well these are just excuses, so on to the story. And sorry it's so short but if I got to what I wanted to it would be to long.

_**Chapter 6**_

The group of Noah's just looked at her wide eyed. Snake-Lilith then stood up and walked to the door, but turned around and said, "That seems to answer your questions Earl so I'll be taking my leave." Snake-Lilith let Lilith take back over her body and Lilith left to see Emilia.

Lilith ran to her friend and when she got to the room Emilia was in, Emilia was fast asleep. Lilith let out a relieved sigh and she slumped into the chair next to the bed. Then a sudden realization dawned on her; Emilia still hasn't fully realized her mother was dead. And Lilith would have to be the one to break that news to her.

"What am I going to do now, Lilith? I don't want to leave Emilia by herself in a time like this." Lilith asked Snake-Lilith.

"_I'm sorry Lilith but I have to stay and observe the Noah, and I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here._" Snake-Lilith said monotone.

Lilith shook her head and replied, "I know that's why I was asking. What I wanted to know is how I can keep Emilia here with me."

Snake-Lilith was silent for what seemed and long time before she replied, "_Well we'd have to ask one of the Noah about that._"

Lilith put her head in her hands and said, "Why can't I think of anything?"

Snake-Lilith stayed silent, and Lilith looked back at Emilia; a tear slid down her cheek. Then a knock came at the door, and in came Tyki. Lilith nodded her head in his direction but went back to looking at Emilia. To think she would have to leave her friend, one Lilith's known almost all her life, because of Snake-Lilith, whom she just knew about not even a month ago. A hand came onto her shoulder and Lilith looked back to see Tyki standing there with no expression what so ever.

"What is it Tyki?" Lilith asked, whipping the tear off her cheek.

"I want you to know that I think I have an idea about what to do about Emilia." He replied.

Lilith looked at him questionably and he continued, "Emilia's mother's death was on our property so it's our obligation to make sure Emilia can run a house by herself, and so she doesn't have to keep traveling back and forth we can let her stay here."

He then frowned and said, "And if you still need to stay here and observe when her lessons are done, I guess I'll have to ask for her hand."

Lilith looked shocked and open mouthed at Tyki. He must've been put up to this by the Earl. Tyki was said to not want to marry anyone so why would he be offering this now if not for someone putting him up to it? Lilith then closed her mouth and looked back at Emilia.

"You don't have to marry her. I'll think of something when the time comes, well not unless you want to marry her." Lilith replied.

She heard him laugh and then said, "It's true. I don't want to marry anyone at this point. But if you can't think of anything and it comes to that point I'll hold you personally responsible." And with that he left.

The next morning Lilith broke the news to Emilia and Emilia wouldn't talk, eat, or sleep, without force, until the funeral three days later. It was strange to have a funeral, especially one on a sunny and peaceful day as this. Many attended and all of them cried; no one expected the Madam to die from an Akuma attack, let alone die so soon.

Lilith never left Emilia's side and Emilia drenched Lilith's right shoulder in tears; even when Emilia told happy things about her mother Lilith never left her side. Lilith couldn't let out any tears for Emilia's sake; she needed someone strong for her on the agonizingly slow funeral.

After the funeral was done and the Madam was put under the ground, or what was left of her (it was a closed case funeral), the Earl, in his Duke form, told Emilia the plan to have her stay at his house till she learned all she needed. Emilia accepted and Emilia, Lilith, and all the other servants packed their things and headed over the Earl's mansion.

Lilith was glad to see her parents again and when they left to pack their things she went back over to Emilia. Sadly she probably would be too busy with keeping Emilia sane to visit her parents too often.

It wasn't until sometime in the Earl's mansion before Lilith had anything she needed to do with the Noah. The blonde woman she saw in the meeting room who know how long ago came to fetch her after Emilia was asleep. Lilith could tell that this woman didn't like her but she had no idea why, she only met her one day before this day.

The Earl was sitting in his usual chair and he looked happy as usual. Lilith smiled nervously and the blonde lady was now gone but a black cat was in her place and she hopped on the Earl's lap, gaining his attention.

When he looked over at her smiled and said, "Ah Lilith, glad to the shadow away from its object."

Lilith laughed nervously and replied, "Well Earl what is it that you wish of the Snake-Lilith and I?"

"You're going to go with Tyki on his mission. He's out in the garden right now." Earl said and Lilith bowed and left.

When she got out to the gardens Tyki was in a nice suit and he looked ready to go when she walked up to him. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded.

He then took her hand and said, "If you let go you'll regret it."

Lilith was just about to ask what he meant but immediately was startled quiet when they lifted into the air and through the bushes of the garden.


	8. A Trip With Tyki

_**A/N: **_WEEEEEEE! Another chapter! I hope I didn't have to make you guys wait too long! And I have to say that I'm grateful for all of you reading, and reviewing. Without you guys I probably would've stopped this story.

Before Lilith could blink she realized that Tyki and she had already landed. She looked around and noticed that they were already in some town which she didn't recognize. Tyki then coughed and Lilith looked back up at him and blushed when she noticed that she had wrapped her arms around his waist when they first took off.

She immediately jumped back and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

He smiled and said, "It wasn't bad having a beautiful woman cling onto me, but I had a feeling that you would find it shameful."

Lilith blushed even more and turned away from him asking, "So what are you going to do here?"

She could hear him chuckle from behind and then say, "I have to _collect _some innocence. You just have to stand out of my way and watch."

She nodded and then felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked back Tyki was smiling and said with a laugh, "I was only teasing."

She smiled but the blush was still bright on her face and she asked, "So how does one find innocence?"

He removed his and from her shoulder and turned towards the now setting sun and said, "Well for one thing we should find a place to stay because it'll be dark soon here."

Lilith nodded and he started to walk away and she followed. They were soon at this fancy hotel that looked bigger than Lilith had ever seen. And when they walked in she was nearly stopped in awe of how it looked. It was so elegant and so… wow that she felt out of place. But…when she looked and Tyki he fit right in with all the noblemen and women that were sitting in the lobby drinking fancy drinks, and eating tiny sandwiches.

She followed obediently behind Tyki, but even though she had gotten used to going to places like this with Emilia this was the next five levels. Lilith didn't know what was going on; she didn't realize that she was already at their room until she heard Snake-Lilith say, "_Snap out of it Lilith, you're in your room._"

She blushed when she realized that she was stepping into the room and only realizing it then. She noticed two, large, separate canopy beds in an equally large room and there was even a separate living area and a balcony with a small table for two on it.

She stepped out on the balcony and out stretched her arms and took a deep breath of the cool night air, but then a sadness erupted in her chest and tears spilled from her eyes.

She then asked out loud to anyone wanting to answer, "What is this feeling?"

Tyki must've heard and asked, "What feeling?"

But Snake-Lilith answered so only Lilith could hear, "_There's Innocence in this town._"

Lilith conveyed that information to Tyki and he smiled saying, "And here I thought you would only be able to observe, you're most helpful Lilith."

She smiled at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes but they just wouldn't stop coming.

She asked, "So Tyki, I guess you should go find it now."

"No I'll wait for the morning. Besides I'm tired and I bet you are as well." He then headed in and she looked after him. He went into the bathroom (which was also large and in another separate part) and she guessed it was to get changed which made her blush when thoughts of him changing came to mind.

She shook the thoughts away and replaced them with what she was going to wear. She didn't think about packing when she was first told to go with Tyki because she thought it be a quick job. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms on the balcony rail.

Her tears had stopped but the sadness was still there when she asked Snake-Lilith what that was about she replied, "_It's because of how I feel when I think or feel Eve's presence. And that means anytime an Innocence user is near you'll feel this way._"

She heard a door open and guessed it was Tyki finally finish changing and when she looked back she saw him in a white long sleeve shirt and white long pants, but his ruffled shirt was opened and his lean, muscled chest was revealed. She blushed even more and nearly gave herself whiplash to look away.

She heard his laugh and then arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder laughing, "You like what you see."

She blushed even more and had to admit she did, but she was too taken aback to answer. He laughed as if sensing her distress and said, "Well I managed to remember to get some night clothes for you too while I was packing. There're in the bathroom."

He let go of Lilith and she ran to the bathroom and quickly shut the door, leaning against it. She put her hand to her mouth and slid to the floor. Never before had she felt like this. A good unknown feeling was raging war with deep sadness within her and she was confused to tears, literally.

She then looked over to the tub and draped over it was a modest looking white night gown. She looked at it and noticed it was simple too and had a ruffled, slight, V-neck collar that stopped just at her collar bone. She quickly undressed, slid it on, and took a peek with her head out the door.

Snake-Lilith's laughter slid into her mind as she said, "_Aww, is my little Lilith in love?_"

"_What? No I'm not just embarrassed,_" Lilith replied as she went to the bed Tyki wasn't already sleeping in.

When she got on the bed she completely covered herself under the covers and fell asleep.

She woke up, out of habit, before the sun was raised and started to get ready for her day. She noticed Tyki wasn't in the room but she did notice draped over her the end of her bed was a blue dress so simple yet beautiful it was hard to explain more than that other than it was in style.

She headed to the bathroom and shut the door and changed into it before heading out for another look out the balcony. It was a beautiful day and for the first time she noticed that they had a view of the seashore. She let out a sigh of sadness due to the innocence user being here and the fact that she would have to leave without going to the beach.

Lilith had always wanted to go to the beach, and sadly this was just another missed opportunity. Thoughts of the beach led to thoughts of Emilia and how she had wanted to go to the beach, and then to thoughts of how Emilia was doing and if she was eating enough, and if she wondered where Lilith was.

Lilith mentally shook her head and laughed thinking that even when she was trying to relax thoughts of Emilia popped up; Lilith really was like a mother hen. She then turned back and Tyki walked in with a tray filled with several breakfast items.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought you'd be hungry, and would want to eat before we left to find the innocent user."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Tyki."

He placed the tray on the balcony table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and then he did and they started to eat. It wasn't long till they were both done and out of habit Lilith started to clean up, until Tyki grabbed her hand.

He smiled with laughter in his eyes and said, "Let room service get it."

She laughed and said, "Oh right. I forgot for a minute there."

"Now we should get to that Innocence user. Any idea where they are?" Tyki asked.

She quickly asked Snake-Lilith and she responded through Lilith's mouth, "The sadder Lilith feels the closer the person is."

Lilith then became control of her own mouth once again and asked, "And how will I tell one of them in a crowd of people?"

Tyki answered this time, "They all wear black uniforms with the Black Order insignia on them."

Lilith laughed and said, "Oh right. I forgot about that. I remember hearing about that."

Tyki smiled and then said, "Now if you're ready we can get going."

Lilith smiled and said, "I'm ready."

Tyki nodded and then they both headed out the door. Lilith took the lead and noticed that some people were giving her strange looks, and she wondered what they were looking at. Then the sudden realization dawned on her as she realized that her eyes were what they were looking at. How could she have forgotten about her eyes?

Lilith then thought it must've been because she's been with people who haven't seen a problem with them. She closed her eyes like she had all her life, to see but not have them be seen, and then felt sad. But it wasn't the sadness of innocence; it was the sadness of knowing one doesn't belong.

But it was soon replaced by surprise when Tyki placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Open your eyes. Don't let these _humans_ make you hide something so beautiful."

She smiled and felt warm inside as she opened her eyes and the tears poured out. An Innocence user was near because the sadness was almost unbearable. She looked to where the sadness seemed to originate and headed that way. When she got to the top of the small hill she saw a black coat with the Back Order insignia, and pointed to them.

"Alright. You stay here and observe. I'll be back soon." Tyki said and then he walked to the town.

Lilith hugged herself and fell to her knees; the sadness was just too much to handle by oneself. But she didn't stop looking away from Tyki because her job here was observation and she wanted to do it well.

Then what she saw next surprised her. Tyki went right up to the user and grabbed them by the neck and went through a building with them. She couldn't see what happened next but Tyki came back with something of a scary happy look on his face and something in his hand.

When she got a look at what was in his she saw it looked like a shining cube inside two interlocked, shining gears.

"That guy had Innocence on him, here take it, and turn it into dark matter." Tyki said seemingly back to himself.

He handed her it and the Innocence began to burn in Lilith's hands as Snake-Lilith took over. The Innocence then began to glow black and it turned into a gun blade (***1**)! Lilith looked at it and saw the blade looked like it had some intricate designs of fire on it but the fire seemed to move when she looked at it. And every part of it was a shining ivory color.

Lilith felt her lips curve into a smile as Snake-Lilith said, "It's a good thing I know how to use one of these."

Tyki smiled and said, "Yes but does Lilith?"

"No but I can teach her while she sleeps. Can't I Lilith." Snake-Lilith asked.

Lilith nodded and Snake-Lilith smiled wider, "She agrees. Now I'll be taking this back with me into her mind, but make sure she stays safe Tyki."

Tyki laughed and said, "If I've care for her safety so far do you think I'd stop now?"

Snake-Lilith laughed and put the tip of the gun blade to her chest and stabbed it through! But instead of it killing her it just got absorbed. Tyki looked shocked as Lilith took over, but smiled and said, "Well mission accomplished."

Lilith stood up and followed Tyki back to the hotel and when they got to their room she asked the question that was on her mind the whole walk back, "What did you do with that person?"

Tyki smiled and said, "He was just a human, and a problem to my family." Then he quietly packed.

Lilith looked at him and asked again a little more nervous, "What did you do to him?"

Tyki stopped what he was doing and smiled at Lilith, "I killed him."

* * *

***1** Well incase you're wondering what a gunblade is look up 'gunblade' and you'll see what they are. I'm too lazy to write what it looks like lol


	9. Returning Home Then Leaving Again

**_A/N: _**Well this is a little random, but when I was in History class I was looking through the lesson and I noticed this civilization, called the Minoans, had same wall paintings of their people in the Castle of Knossos and they kind of reminded me of what Tyki looked like, well more like their hair style. But I thought that was weird and you should really see what I mean. It's just weird.

Lilith looked out the carriage window and tried to sort out what had happened before she got here, by herself. It wasn't that far from the mansion and it would be easier to go with Tyki but she couldn't seem to look at him or even get near him since she knew he killed a person.

Earlier that day

She looked at Tyki shocked and asked, "You what?"

Tyki shook his head and went back to packing but said once again, "I killed him."

Lilith couldn't believe it, she just stared at him and Snake-Lilith said, "_That's the way things are done Lilith. If their roles were replaced the innocence user would've tried to kill Tyki._"

Lilith clenched her fists and thought, "_I know but it still isn't right._" And with that she went into the bathroom and changed into her maid uniform and threw the dress Tyki gave her on the ground. She quietly exited, but the person she was trying to sneak by was standing there looking straight at her making her feel uncomfortable.

She looked down at her feet but Tyki grabbed her chin in between his index finger and thumb and forced her to look into his eyes. They were such a beautiful dark color that she couldn't look away. He frowned and said, "If you're not comfortable with me, then would you like me to get a carriage for you to get back to the mansion?", Lilith nodded as much as she could and Tyki closed his eyes, let her go, and walked away saying, "This is how the world works Lilith, if you can't then you'll die."

And with that he left out the door followed by Lilith and his bags. Lilith looked at her feet because none of the fantastic scenery around her seemed to shine the way it had before Tyki killed that Exorcist. Lilith could feel Snake-Lilith scold her for being so childish, but she couldn't help but be confused over the death of the unknown Exorcist.

When she stepped into the carriage she handed Tyki his bag, without looking at him, and she drove off. This was how she got to her current state but the more she thought about it the more she feared being involved. Snake-Lilith let off a frustrated grunt and yelled, "_Lilith get over it. I will not have my vessel so distressed over one human's death! Even after Emilia's mother died you weren't so affected, and when Emilia became an Akuma you didn't react like this, so why are you NOW?"_

Lilith shook her head and said, "_I don't know, but when you put it that way I start to see what you mean."_

Snake-Lilith nodded and said, "_Plus just think, every three seconds someone is born and every five someone dies. If you think that way the killings don't mean as much._"

Lilith nodded and smiled, "_Thanks Lilith._"

Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "_Well if the Madam's death didn't happen before this and the Akuma incident with Emilia didn't happen then my speech wouldn't have worked._"

Lilith laughed and replied, "_You're right. I guess I should apologize to Tyki when I get back shouldn't I?"_ Snake-Lilith nodded and Lilith smiled as the carriage stopped.

Lilith stepped out and what surprised her was that Tyki was the one who opened the door for her. Lilith blushed and said, "Thank you Tyki."

He nodded with no emotion and started to walk away, but was stopped by Lilith grabbing his sleeve saying, "I'm sorry Tyki."

He looked back with a cropped eye brow and Lilith continued to say, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you, and that I couldn't realize how childish I was behaving by myself."

She didn't hear a response but she let go of his sleeve and started to walk away but Tyki grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and said, smiling, "Apology accepted."

She blushed and he let her go and stared to walk towards the front door, but stopped and looked back at Lilith smiling, "Are you coming?"

She nodded and smiled, catching up to him and walking inside. When they got inside she felt something was up and ran to check up on Emilia. When she got in relief washed over her as she saw Emilia was sleeping and she looked healthy and well fed. Lilith slumped on the chair next to and mentally laughed at herself for being so nervous.

She heard Emilia stir and when Lilith looked over she noticed Emilia was sitting up and looking up at her with a smile and rubbing her eyes.

Lilith smiled at her and asked, "I see you're awake."

Emilia smiled and tears stared to gather in her eyes, "When I woke up and I found out you weren't here this morning I got so worried. I thought you left me and so I ate my food and got clean, and, and, and", Emilia hugged Lilith and continued, "I'm so glad you didn't leave me."

Lilith smiled and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but the Duke requested I leave with Lord Mikk to do some business." Lilith pet Emilia's head and then said, "Oh and Emilia I saw the beach! It was so beautiful! I wish you were there! Next time we have to go to the beach."

Emilia laughed and said, "Yes we do. How about I ask the Duke if we can go for a small vacation to the beach? What do you say?"

Lilith nodded and Emilia literally jumped for joy and said, "I'll go ask him right after I get ready for the day."

Lilith laughed and said, "I'm so glad you're feeling better Emilia. The way you were acting before I thought you'd never recover, but you do realize it already past noon?"

Emilia looked at the clock and laughed, "Oh it is. Well then I guess I should get ready more than ever shouldn't I?"

Lilith nodded and said, "I'll be right outside your door if you need me." And with that Lilith got up and headed out the door. Lilith was in a very good mood now and was glad that Emilia was alright. When she leaned against the wall she thought of how the Earl would react to a beach vacation, and laughed. She couldn't imagine him or any of the other Noah in a bathing suit, much less at a beach.

Emilia then came out from the door and said, "Would you mind coming along with me to see the Duke? I don't know why but I always feel intimidated by him."

Snake-Lilith laughed and Lilith smiled, "Sure thing Emilia."

Emilia smiled, grabbed Lilith's hand and ran off with Lilith in tow to the Earl's office. Lilith thought to Snake-Lilith, "_I should've left Emilia when she first started acting depressed. She's back to normal._"

"_Yes this is quite a development._" Snake-Lilith responded and they were then at the Earl's office and Emilia seemed to lose her confidence and energy.

Lilith smiled and knocked on the door and the Earl's voice came from within saying, "Who is it?"

"It's Lady Emilia and her maid Lilith, Duke. Emilia has a request to make form you." Lilith responded.

"Oh come in, come in." the Earl said and Lilith opened the door allowing Emilia to enter first, then herself.

The blonde woman was in there with him and seemed to be annoyed that Lilith and Emilia were there, though Lilith really didn't care.

"So Emilia," the Earl, in Duke Form, began, "What is it that you would like to ask me?"

Emilia looked to Lilith, who nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, and then back to the Earl and asked, "If it won't be a problem, Duke may Lilith and I, possibly take a small vacation down to the shore? I've never been and I was thinking that since the weather is supposed to be nice down by the shore this time of year I thought…"

The Earl smiled and said, "Well that seems like a splendid idea, Emilia. Actually I was just discussing with Lulubell here that we need a break. So yes Emilia I think we should make it a family event out of it."

"Wait family?" Emilia asked and Lilith looked at him suspiciously thinking, "_What exactly is he playing at?_"

"Yes my dear Emilia, I think of you as part of our family, now. So Emilia I'll tell the others about the trip and I'll let you and Lilith pack." The Earl said.

Emilia cheered, "Oh thank you, thank you, come on Lilith", and with that Lilith was drug out the door by a very excited Emilia.

Lilith realized what the Earl meant about them being family but that didn't make her any more at ease; the only reason he said that was because she was now an Akuma. Lilith packed for a week of casual and working clothes into a bag, and then did the same with Emilia's bag but without the working clothes. And then the excitement of going to the beach finally kicked in and she let out a small laugh.

Lilith grabbed Emilia and spun her around in a circle, laughing, right before there was a knock at the door. Lilith stopped circling around so she could answer the door but she couldn't stop laughing. When she opened the door Road was standing on the other side, smiling.

She asked, "Lilith could you get Emilia and follow me?"

Lilith nodded and got Emilia and followed Road down the hallway until Emilia finally asked, "Where exactly are you taking us Road?"

Road looked back and smiled, "I heard from the Duke that you haven't been to the beach yet so I thought I would get both of your measurements so I could see what bathing suits you would fit in."

"Really? Oh thank you Road," and with that Emilia hugged the younger girl and the three girls laughed; they then continued to walk down the hall.

After Road ad got Emilia and Lilith's measurements Road said, "Alright, when we get to the beach house I'll have your suits ready."

"Thanks again Road." Emilia said and Lilith nodded her head in agreement.

Road smiled and said, "We're family now; it's no problem. Now go get your bags and I'll meet you out front for the carriage."

Emilia smiled, waved and they went to Emilia's room to get their bags; they then headed off out the front door and stood on the front steps talking. They then heard the front doors open and saw that Road and another man were hugging a rather frail looking woman with light hair. The other man had his dark wavy hair pulled back and his dark eyes looked at the frail woman and Road with love.

Lilith tried to think of who he reminded her of but Emilia said, "Minister Camelot really looks like his brother doesn't he?"

Lilith asked her, "Who's his brother?"

"Why Lord Mikk of course, silly Lilith," Emilia said and Lilith felt stupid for not realizing it before. The man then waved away from the woman and grabbed, what Lilith guessed, his own bag and then Road grabbed hers.

Road and Minister Camelot stepped in front of the two girls and the Minister said, "Nice to meet you two young ladies. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet but I've been busy with politics as of late."

Road laughed and Emilia said, "Oh it's alright, I understand."

The Minister smiled and asked, "Lilith could you help me with the bags?" Lilith nodded and he smiled saying, "Well Road would you show Emilia to the carriage?"

Road smiled and said, "O.k. Father, follow me Emilia", and Road took Emilia away.

The Minister smiled as he looked at Road and Lilith said, "You really care for Road don't you Minister?"

He smiled and said, "I do, and you may call me Sheryl. Now," they started walking over to the bags and he continued, "I'm surprised that you slapped my daughter and are still alive."

Lilith laughed nervously and said, "Well even though it was Snake-Lilith within me who slapped her she did it for my sake, and I have to say I' sorry."

Sheryl laughed and said, "Well I would usually be so angry but I realized that my daughter has been more behaved lately thanks to that slap so, I forgive you."

Lilith smiled and said, "Well I'm glad I'm not hated." And they started to pick up the bags

Sheryl laughed and said, "Well if you do it again I won't be so forgiving," he said picking up the last bag.

Lilith laughed nervously and said, "Right." And they headed off to the carriage.

When the luggage was squared away Lilith sat next to Emilia and Sheryl sat next to Road, and the carriage took off to their beach adventure.


	10. Happy Day & Painful Night At the Beach

_**A/N:**_ Well since I finished watching -man about summer 2009 and am up to date on the manga I became curious about the dubbed version and what the voices would sound like. Well Funimation channel on YouTube finally put the episodes, only one through 4 at this point, on and I watched it. All I have to say is… OH THE HORROR!!!!!! The voices are horrible!!!! Sure I got used to voices after two episodes it was still horrible to hear at first.

Lilith looked out at the scene in front of her and couldn't help but feel… happy. For the first time in these few months she heard Emilia's laugh as she was in the water with Road. They were splashing each other and Lilith couldn't help but join them. Though in the back of her mind she could feel the sadness of Innocence and she knew this would have to end soon; though she didn't tell any of the Noah of this yet.

They spent their time at the beach building gigantic sand castles, swimming, and sun tanning. Though, when the sun went down Emilia was tired and Lilith was forced to leave this beautiful day behind and store it in her memory bank.

Lilith knew Tyki was here but she never actually saw him since they exited the carriages and she saw him with the Earl and Lulubell. She had to admit she felt a bit… well she didn't know what to call this feeling of seeing Tyki away from her and not even acknowledging her.

When they entered the hotel Road grew on a devious smile and asked, "Daddy I want to have a random room assignment!"

Sheryl blushed at his daughter, smiled, and said, "Well we'll have to ask the Duke if he wishes to do this but I'm sure he'll say yes. Oh and there the rest of our group is right now."

Road let go of Lilith and Emilia's arms, which had been interlocked with her own since they left the beach, and ran up to the Earl and tackle hugged him saying something the standing trio didn't hear. The Earl laughed and Tyki and Lulubell looked a little… shocked? Worried? Lilith couldn't read their expressions.

Sheryl smiled and said, "I guess that means the Duke agreed to Road's idea. I guess I'll get the paper and pen." And he went and came back with little folded sheets of paper and said as the rest of the Noah's came over to them, "Pick a number and whoever has a matching number, rooms with the other."

When everyone picked a sheet of paper and Road said, "On three show your number. One. Two. Three!" and everyone put their number, which they all looked at already, facing the rest of the group. Road smiled and said, "I'm rooming with Emilia and Daddy!"

Lilith looked for her number and blushed a deep red when she noticed her number was the same as Tyki! Everyone must've noticed that the two would be rooming with each other because they all looked away with devious smiles on their faces and said things to the effect of, "Have a good night" or "See ya tomorrow!" or "Don't stay up all night!"

And all who were left in the lobby was Lilith and Tyki. Tyki smiled and said, "Wasn't it just a day or two ago you and I shared a room?"

Lilith laughed nervously, "Yes we did but…" Lilith couldn't continue. To her the first time wasn't that bad because she was so soaked up in the surrounding hotel, but this time she wasn't absorbed in the surroundings; which meant she knew just how indecent this was this time around.

Tyki laughed and then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on, it's getting late and I'm tired."

Lilith nodded and they headed off to their room, which, ironically, was the one they stayed in before. Lilith headed, with her bag, into the bathroom and said, "I might be a while." And shut the door.

Her blush came back with vengeance when she thought that they would be sleeping in the same room. She shook her head and thought, "_I really need to clear my head._" And she started up the tub.

Snake-Lilith laughed "_Oh how it is to have someone you love._" The laugh came again.

"_Oh shut it. It's not like me above teasing._" She replied as she removed her clothes and stepped into the silky warm waters. "_Besides, I don't even like him much less love him!"_

Snake-Lilith laughed and shook her head, "_Ignorance is truly bliss._"

Lilith didn't respond to that because she was busy trying to get the soap, she just applied to her hair, out of her eye. When that was done she rinsed out her hair, scrubbed down the rest of her body with soap, and then washed that off, before stepping out and wrapping herself into a towel.

She shivered at the contrasting temperatures, from the tub and then room temperature, as she finished drying herself off. She then dressed into a simple, and covering, white night gown and exited, with her things, out the bathroom door.

She noticed Tyki was sitting on a bed and she said, "You're turn."

She walked past him, put her things on the bed, and then dove under the covers.

Lilith woke up in the middle of the night, sat up, and walked to stand on the balcony. She looked to her right and saw Snake-Lilith doing the same thing. She smiled at her inner demon, "I guess this is a dream."

Snake-Lilith smiled back and replied, "Yes it is. I thought it was nice to have our alone time away from all the responsibilities."

Lilith smiled and then looked out at the nightscape of the town, "Well before us time I have to ask how far the Exorcist is."

Snake-Lilith looked at Lilith and as plain as day she said, "Four Exorcists will most likely be here by tomorrow."

Lilith nodded and said business like, "I'll make sure to inform the Noah's of that. Now, "she switched to a happier tone, "what shall we do?"

Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "How about we take a walk on the beach. It's been a while since I had _my _feet in the sand."

Lilith nodded and said, "So… since this is a dream can I do whatever I want like float, and make this appear that were never there before?"

Snake-Lilith nodded and then they both jumped off the balcony and flew in the air. The air gently went through their hair and their clothes. The chill night air felt wonderful blowing against their skin.

When they dropped down on the beach the cool sand felt like heaven in between Lilith's toes. She kicked the sand and saw it cascade through the air and onto the sand in front of her. She laughed and Snake-Lilith tried the same thing. Lilith then thought how long ago Snake-Lilith had actually had the ability to frolic on the Earth as she was now.

Snake-Lilith then grabbed Lilith's hands and spun around with her, both laughing. The song 'Ring a Round the Rosie' then poured out of their mouths and at the all fall down they fell to the sand laughing. Lilith was the first to sit up and pointed out, "This isn't like you usually are Lilith. What's up?"

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "I usually act like this when I'm doing something I enjoy with people I like to be around." She sat up, "And you are my favorite out of my vessels I had so far."

Lilith smiled and said, "Well it may not mean anything but you're my favorite inner demon." Both girls laughed, and ran through the chilly waters; jumping waves when they felt like it.

Before long Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "Well I failed at what I meant to do today, but maybe there is still time."

Lilith looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the innocent turned dark matter? I was meant to teach you how to use it and other weapons tonight, but I guess because of the fun I'll only be able to teach you the gun blade safely." Snake-Lilith then picked herself and Lilith up and put her forehead to Lilith's, saying, "This may hurt a bit, but it's the fastest and easiest way to learn how to wield this weapon."

Lilith was about to ask what she was talking about until a pain erupted in her head and images flashed before her eyes and her muscles felt like they were moving beneath her skin. She wanted to fall back in pain but Snake-Lilith's iron grip held her rooted in her spot.

Snake-Lilith said something and then sounds of different origins filled her ears which overloaded her senses, and just when she thought it was over she felt all kind of tastes invade her mouth, and all kinds of feelings run along her skin.

They all then ended suddenly and not feeling anything after who knows how long was even worse than not feeling anything at all. Snake-Lilith finally let her go and Lilith crashed to the ground seizing uncontrollably in pain. She felt soft, almost nonexistent hands pick her up and she was floating in the air next to Snake-Lilith who looked worried, which surprised Lilith.

Lilith smiled in reassurance and Snake-Lilith said, "When you wake up in the real world you won't feel any more pain. In fact you feel stronger than ever before. When I know you have a few days without interference I'll have to do the same but with all weapons possible, which will be a lot more painful."

Lilith nodded and looked into Snake-Lilith's eyes and smiled again before closing her eyes and falling into the best slumber she felt in a long time.

Her slumber ended before she cared for it to, but it did and she felt arms encircling her. They felt comfortable so she didn't care; she was just glad the pain wasn't there anymore. Though then as reality began to invade her mind she wonder just who it could possibly be. Maybe it was Emilia, but she was most likely up at this early in the day; her internal clock said it was just after sunset.

She then thought it could be Road, but she didn't think that girl would come in and be as quiet, with arms as large as these. Reality then smacked her eyes wide open when she knew the only possibility.

She looked to her right and none other than Lord Tyki Mikk was sleeping soundly pressed up against her. Her entire face turned ruby and she nearly fainted thinking of just how long he was there.

She looked at the man sleeping next to her and tried to move out of his grip but he just wouldn't let go. It was like he was holding so tightly to her so she wouldn't move away from him. Another question came to her mind… how the HELL was he still sleeping with all her moving around and thrashing about trying to get out of his iron grip.

She looked away from him and thought, "_If this is how he held me while he was sleeping, I feel bad for any toys he slept with as a child._" All of a sudden she felt being pulled closer and his face muzzled into her hair; which drew her out of her thoughts and blush deep crimson once again.

She tried her luck at trying to get away again but this time she heard a grunt of awakening and looked back at him, still crimson, and asked, "Could you please let go of me Tyki?"

Tyki looked at her with tired eyes, but didn't let go. Instead he turned her around and looked into her eyes until he woke up fully and his eyes full of worry. He lessened his grip and then replied, "You were shaking so horribly last night that I had to come over here and hold you so wouldn't hurt yourself. What the hell happened?"

Lilith smiled and said, "Lilith was teaching me how to use the gun blade."

Tyki frowned and then moved his face just inches away from hers and said, "I was so worried."

He started to move closer to her and Lilith asked, panicked, "What are you-"

But she was cut off by…


	11. Happy Day & Painful Night At the Beach 2

_**A/N:**_ Bet you hated that cliff hanger I left you with last time… well I needed to put it there. Any way I gave blood on St. Patrick's Day so I wasn't h=able to work on this due to the pain in my arm.

The door opened and Road burst in yelling, "MORNING!!!"

Lilith looked at Road and tried to get out of Tyki's grip which actually tightened around her when Road burst in.

Road laughed and said, "Father will be so happy to hear our Tyki's finally chosen a bride."

Lilith blushed and was about to protest but Tyki interrupted, looking serious, "And what if I have?"

Lilith whipped her head around and she and Road both yelled, "WHAT!?"

Tyki put on a smile and laughed, "Just kidding."

Lilith got out of his grip and then said, "Apparently when I was being taught how to use a gun blade by Lilith I was seizing and Tyki held me so I wouldn't hurt myself." She was still blushing from Tyki's earlier comment.

Tyki nodded and Road ran over to Lilith and looked up at her with worried eyes and said, "How bad was that training?"

Lilith smiled at the younger girl and said, "You don't have to worry. I wasn't in any pain when I woke up."

Road smiled and then went over to Tyki and said, "That was very nice of you Tyki, maybe you weren't kidding about thinking about marrying Lilith." She laughed and then headed towards the door and asked, "Are you two going to join the family for breakfast or are you just going to stay with each other for the rest of today?"

Lilith brushed and then asked, "Could you wait then?"

Road nodded and then shut the door when she was outside and Lilith headed to get her bag and then to the bathroom, which she did quickly. When she was in the bathroom she locked the door and got changed into a blue summer dress. When she exited the bathroom Tyki was waiting for the bathroom and she found herself looking at the floor.

When she tried to move out of the way he followed her and she moved the other direction he followed her that way. She blushed and then looked up and saw Tyki looking intently at her. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips.

He looked and sounded the most serious she's ever seen him, "I will always be there for you."

He then walked into the bathroom and left Lilith's shocked shell behind. She shook her head and tried to shake the feeling that just gave her, but it wouldn't go away. She patted her cheeks and then headed out and waited with Road. What was that for?

Lilith smiled and said, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Road said, "Well the Earl and Lulubell were planning on going to the beach with us today and I' sure Tyki's going to."

Lilith nodded and then without thinking she said, "I sense that the Exorcists are going to be here by tonight."

Road looked at her with a smiled and then said, "Well that'll fill up our space for evening entertainment."

Lilith smiled back out of courtesy and then said, "I guess it does mean that."

Tyki then exited the room and asked, "Are you both done chatting about me?"

Lilith and Road laughed and Road said, "No we're just getting started."

Tyki smiled and Lilith felt heat rise to her face; when had he affected her so? They headed down to the dining area and when they got there Earl, Lulubell, Sheryl, and Emilia were sitting at a table in the hotel's French restaurant, eating a delicious looking breakfast. Emilia and Lulubell were chatting but Emilia seemed a bit nervous and intimidated by the older woman so when she saw Lilith and the other two Noah she waved them over.

Lilith smiled and the trio sat down with their _family_ and began to eat their breakfast. From Lilith's first bite she loved it and had to force herself to eat slow and dignified. When she was done everyone else was finishing up theirs and Lilith guessed she didn't take such a slow time as she thought. She blushed and then looked down at her empty plate to recompose herself; she had just thought what Tyki would think of her eating fast.

She was wondering when she started caring what Tyki cared thought, but she guessed it was when he first complemented her on her eyes. When she looked up everyone was done and lightly chatting with one another, and she noticed that Emilia was tugging on the side of Lilith's dress.

She looked to her friend and knew what that look meant and nodded. She stood up and said, "If you would excuse us; we're going to powder our noses."

The Noah's made their own silent notions telling them they heard and Emilia was dragged off by Emilia to the bathroom. When they got in there Lilith checked to see if all the stalls were empty, they were.

She then turned her attention to Emilia and asked, "So what's up Emilia?"

Emilia blushed and then asked, "So how was your night with Lord Mikk?"

Lilith smiled and thought, "_Why does she have to ask me questions that involve me lying to her?_" Lilith then put her hand on Emilia's shoulder and said, "He was an absolute gentleman Emilia. He didn't do anything to me."

Emilia smiled then blushed down at the floor and stated, "I think Lord Mikk has feelings for you Lilith."

Lilith blushed and backed up a step saying, "What do you mean?"

Emilia smiled and said, "He was looking at you all during breakfast." She laughed and Lilith blushed; why was he looking at her?

Emilia laughed and then said, "Well we better get out there before they start asking questions."

Lilith nodded and they headed out from the bathroom and walked to the group of Noah.

Road smiled and said, "TO THE BEACH!"

Lilith smiled and joined the group with their beach bags walking towards the carriages to take them to the beach. All the females went into one and the males into the other so they could draw the curtains and change on their way there. Emilia looked a bit self conscious to change but Lilith, Road, and even Lulubell joked with her into feeling like it wasn't a big deal amongst girls. They were all in one piece suits that had ruffled skirts at the waist to their mid thigh, and the colors were that to match their eye color.

When everyone was changed all the females looked at Lilith with smiles and laughed like there was an inside joke in between them which made Lilith uncomfortable. And she had a feeling it had to do with her and Tyki sharing the same room.

She looked at them with a slight blush and asked, "What's so funny?"

The females looked at her again and laughed, saying all at once, "Nothing." But there was something fishy about how they said that.

She ignored it for now but the carriage stopped and they all got out to the warm rays of the sun. Lilith smiled and Emilia said, "So should we find a spot. The men don't seem to be here yet."

Everyone nodded and the women headed down to the beach and found a nice tent to place their things in. It was big enough to have a couch, chair, table with chairs, and still have enough room to fit ten people. Lilith was shocked that they made beach tents this big.

They placed their bags down and just as soon as they left they saw the men and waved them down. They placed their bags down in the tent and everyone seemed to look sideways glances at Lilith and Tyki. Lilith was getting a bit annoyed at all the stares when they all left for the water.

Snake-Lilith spoke to Lilith, "_I think they have something planned for Tyki and you._"

"_I think so too_", Responded Lilith.

Lilith felt a touch on her shoulder and when she looked back Emilia said, "Last one tot eh water is a rotten egg", and ran off into the water.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't give me enough time to even know we were racing!" Lilith replied getting in the water, a second after

Road laughed and Lilith splashed the young girl and Emilia. They splashed back and they could hear the Earl Lulubell laugh from their tanning spots. Tyki and Sheryl stepped into the water and the three girls looked at one another and splashed them. They girls laughed again and ran to the deeper waters as the two men chased after them, also laughing.

Sheryl was the first to catch up and grabbed Road around the waist and lifting her into the air with laughs. Lilith was now swimming because that was the fastest way of escape, but Emilia had left the water and headed towards the beach. Lilith was just about to swim to her when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards. She cursed herself for being caught and when she looked back Tyki was laughing. Sheryl was close behind with a laughing, squirming Road in his arms trying to escape.

Tyki's arms wrapped around Lilith's waist and pulled her towards his chest when Sheryl came up behind them and asked, "So what shall we do with our prisoners, brother?

Tyki laughed and said, "Well we could toss them into the water."

Sheryl laughed and lifted Road up into the air and Tyki did the same with Lilith; both girls screeched with laughter. They were then launched into the air and into the water with all four laughing. The Noah and Emilia laughed from their spots on the beach and it was the first time that Lilith noticed they were the only group on the beach. But it didn't matter to her; she was having fun.

Though as all fun hers was ending for the day as the sun was setting. Lilith looked and felt happy, but on the inside she felt the dread of Exorcists coming.

They were all sitting around a beach fire and talking but Lilith stood up and said, "I'm going to go for a walk on the beach," to Emilia, and stood up and left the happy group.

When she walked away from the chatter, but looked to Road with a nod of the head and she nodded back; she knew the Exorcists were almost here too, now.

When she was away from the chatter she cried and couldn't stop crying as she felt the sadness Innocence caused her. She then heard footsteps and when she looked for their source she saw the reason for her sadness; all in beachwear were four exorcists were standing there looking at her. She wiped away her tears and then stood up saying, "Well I wasn't expecting anyone to see me like that." And she laughed a little.

The only female of the group walked up to her and asked, "Did something happen?"

Lilith smiled and said, "No, I guess it was the stress of my life built up to much and I was just venting." Lilith then thought to Snake-Lilith, "_I hope Emilia doesn't come here alone._"

Snake-Lilith then said, "_It's too late for that, look._"

Lilith turned in the direction where the tent was and her eyes widened and she yelled as happily as she could, "Emilia get back to the tent."

Though Emilia didn't listen and when she hugged onto Lilith's arm she looked to the group and said, "Excuse me but does Lilith know you?"

Then the white haired boy widened his eyes and grabbed Lilith's arm, pulled her away from Emilia and said, "It's an Akuma!"

And all of the Exorcists drew out their Innocence. She heard Emilia looked scared and Lilith tried to get to her. But then Emilia didn't look like her usual self anymore, she looked dead. And that is when Emilia turned into a Level 1 Akuma, and Lilith heard herself scream, but not out of horror like the Exorcists thought, no, it was out of pure sorrow.

Lilith didn't know which attacked and killed her friend but she does remember running to the spot where her friend once was and let out looked back at the Exorcists with hate in her eyes, and it seemed the first time they seemed to notice her snake eyes.


	12. A Fight, A Dream, And Breakfast

Lilith yelled at the Exorcists, "She wasn't doing any harm! I was able to keep her urges from making her kill! Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

They looked at her and were speechless; as if they never heard of an Akuma's killing urges being suppressed by a human. But what they didn't know was that she was a human with the first demon inside of her.

She then heard the red haired boy ask, "You can control and Akuma's urges?"

Lilith nodded and said, "And if you would've noticed she wasn't doing me any harm!" a dark aura then started to surround Lilith's vision and she opened her clenched fists and moved it above her heart, and the aura surrounded her hands.

She felt the sensation she had learned from Snake-Lilith the previous night and pulled the ivory gun blade from her chest with her right hand. She extended it to her right and then the white haired boy said, "Krory! Wasn't that the gun blade that new exorcist you brought in had?"

The black haired man, apparently named Krory, nodded and said, "Yes, Allen, it is. But this isn't the exorcist I found."

Lilith felt a smile creep to her lips and she said, "Of course I'm not! And just so you know, that darling Exorcist was killed by Tyki."

The red haired one said, "Wait… you're a Noah?"

Lilith shook her head and Snake-Lilith laughed, "No, what I am is something different and so much worse. And now I'm going to turn this innocence into a weapon I can use," Snake-Lilith laughed at the Exorcists expressions when they noticed her skin had turned pitch black as did the weapon, "This Innocence is now dark matter. Lilith take back over your body. I'm going to come out."

Lilith gained control of her body and her skin turned to its natural color. The dark aura that surrounded Lilith before now crept onto the sand and turned into another Lilith, but in Snake-Lilith form. Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "Well now Exorcists, how does it feel like to be in the presence of the first and mother of all the Akuma that you've been fighting all these years?"

Lilith looked at Snake-Lilith astonished that she could do this but was distracted when she heard Tyki's voice from behind her yell, "There's some Exorcists here Earl!"

Lilith smiled, feeling a little too evil to be natural, and yelled to the oncoming Noah, "Let me handle this one. They killed Emilia!"

The Noah stopped in their tracks and nodded though acting a little confused when they saw another Lilith out.

Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "Now that the Exorcists have broken from their shock shall we?"

Lilith nodded and Snake-Lilith smiled evilly and said, "Well then let me go into my true form."

Snake-Lilith shifted into a gigantic black snake, and she launched at the attacking Exorcists with a hiss. Lilith followed suit but stabbed out with her gun blade. She locked weapons with Allen, the white haired boy and said, "I'm going to kill you!"

Lilith jumped back from the boy, lifted the gun blade to the air and shot six rounds of dark matter into the sky before locking blades with him. With a slight sound her ears had been recently trained to hear she released herself from the lock of weapons, and went to the vampire Exorcist, just as the six rounds hit Allen.

She almost sliced the vampires head off but the red haired boy blocked it with his hammer. She cursed and jumped back just as she realized they had both ganged up on her. She was on the defensive until their comrades were thrown into them by Snake-Lilith.

Snake-Lilith then hissed, "Is that all you have Lilith?"

Lilith laughed and replied, "Thanks."

She tried to run to Snake-Lilith but the only female in the quad grabbed her and went up at an insane speed into the air and dropped her. Lilith was dizzy from going that high so fast so she couldn't regain her balance. And the female hit her then dragged her back up again only to knock her back down who knows how many time. Finally the Exorcist thought it was enough and let Lilith take her final plunge down to earth.

She let a tear escape from her eye as she braced herself form impact, and thought, "_I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your death Emilia._"

But then arms caught her and when she saw the owner she smiled and saw it was Tyki. She hugged him and he said, "I'm glad I got you on time. Now that you've had your fun, do you mind if we Noah join?"

Lilith laughed and said, "Not at all."

Tyki smiled as he placed her on the ground and said, "She gave the okay!"

The Noah then smiled and Lulubell was the first to join; and as soon as she did the female Exorcist grabbed Allen and Krory grabbed the red haired boy and they were gone. Road walked over to Lilith, who was still in bridal position in Tyki's arms, and said, "Aww I missed all the fun."

Tyki let her down and then Lilith looked up in the sky and then walked over to Snake-Lilith. The giant snake slithered over to her and then went into her chest and as she did Snake-Lilith's voice sounded, "_So what will you do now?_"

Lilith looked to the Noah and smiled replying to Snake-Lilith, "_I guess I'll stay with the only people I know._"

She could feel Snake-Lilith smile and said, "_Well then I guess this was for the best; though it is too bad about Emilia._"

Lilith walked up to the Noah and said, "_If it wasn't for Emilia I wouldn't have gotten here. And if she hadn't died I wouldn't have been able to stay once she went off and married. It's a sad fact but it's better this way._"

When Lilith was standing next to the group she asked, "So what are the plans for the rest of the night?"

They smiled at her and Lulubell grabbed Lilith's arm, dragged her away and said, "We'll be right back."

When they were far enough away from the group Lulubell stopped and said, "You're going to cry and when you're done I'll be standing a few feet away from you." And she walked away.

Lilith was shocked but glad that Lulubell had done this for her. Lilith then realized just how sad she was and she crashed to her knees and broke down as memories of Emilia came to her. Snake-Lilith came out and just held her until she stopped crying and then went back in. Lilith didn't know how long she was there but when she was done she felt somewhat better and more determined to follow the path with the Noah.

Lilith stood up, walked over to Lulubell, and they walked to the rest of the Noah. The Noah then walked to the hotel and they kept the same rooms as the night before, and when Lilith crashed on the bed in her beach clothes and fell asleep.

_Snake-Lilith was floating above Lilith's bed and said, "Tonight I'm going to let you sleep, but I'll still be teaching you while you sleep." Lilith nodded, closed her eyes and sleep ensued_.

When Lilith woke up she headed into the bathroom and went to the mirror looking for her bloated eyes; which surprisingly only needed an hour or so till it was back to normal. She then headed to the main room to grab her bag, and then back to the bathroom to change into her day's clothes, after her bath.

When she came out of the bathroom she noticed Tyki was still asleep so she quietly placed her bags and then walked over to balcony to look out at the rising sun. She heard movement coming from the room when the sun was up, though she ignored it. That is, until, she heard Tyki moving on the bed and she looked back.

But it wasn't Tyki moving on the bed, it was Emilia. Lilith was so shocked she fell over the railing, but was saved by Emilia who had grown large pure white wings. They hovered in the air and Emilia smiled and brought her back to the room while Lilith was just looking at her in shock.

When Emilia landed and placed Lilith safely in the hotel room Lilith realized her dead friend was there, hugged her, and sobbed into her friends shoulder. Emilia laughed and said, "I never expected my strong friend to ever break down like this."

Lilith only sobbed harder at her voice and Emilia let out a sigh and pet Lilith's head. When Lilith calmed down a bit Emilia moved Lilith so they were standing face to face and said, "Lilith I'm sorry I couldn't see the truth while I was still alive, but I feel sorry for you."

Lilith knew she was talking about sharing a body with a demon and she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I didn't want you to go back to the way you were after your mother or get any worse."

Emilia smiled and said, "I understand that and I am grateful you did that for me. Though the reason I was able to visit you this night was because this is the last time I can see you until your soul goes to limbo." Lilith nodded and Emilia continued, "Plus I want you to know that I'm happy now and couldn't be better; which means I don't want you to try and seek revenge for me." Lilith nodded and Emilia hugged her friend once again, "I wish the best for you, and follow your heart my dear."

She then burst into feathers and Lilith cried the remaining sadness for Emilia out of her system.

Lilith woke up officially with the feeling of Emilia's death still acknowledged, but accepted. Plus she was strangely more certain the path she planned to follow was the one she still wished to follow. She sat up and did the same routine she did in the dream except didn't go to the balcony; she headed downstairs to the small restaurant, with her bags, and ordered some breakfast.

When she was done and started drinking her tea, hands covered her eyes and a person asked, "Guess who."

"Tyki could you please remove hands?" she asked and he did as he was told. She took a sip of tea and Tyki sat down across from her with his bags all packed.

Tyki smiled and said, "I was surprised to see you gone this morning."

Lilith smiled and said, "I needed something to do other than stand at the balcony waiting for you to wake up."

Tyki smirked and said, "Well I guess that is a good enough excuse."

A waitress then came over and asked, "May I get you something sir?"

Tyki smiled up at her and said, "I would just like a coffee, black preferably." The waitress nodded and gleefully hopped off to get his order. Lilith laughed and Tyki asked, "What's so funny?"

"She seemed a little too eager to get you coffee, if you catch my meaning," Lilith stated with a teasing manner.

Tyki smiled and replied teasingly, "Are you jealous?"

Lilith laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh yes! I'm green with envy."

They both laughed and the waitress came back with the coffee and asked, "Are you sure you won't like anything else?"

Tyki smiled up at her and said, "Nothing else thank you." The waitress smiled and then walked away. Tyki and Lilith people watched a bit and played a little game on what they guessed a person was thinking.

Tyki and Lilith had finished their drinks for some time and then the rest of the family joined them, looking like they had already ate. Tyki and Lilith stood up and grabbed their bags and then greeted their mornings and such. When they walked out to their carriages and Lilith got in hers Tyki was pushed in and the door the slammed shut. Lilith helped him up and then the carriage started up after the bags seemed to be strapped to the top.

Lilith laughed and Tyki did the same saying, "I guess they want us to have some alone time."

Lilith looked out the window watching the scenery go by and replied, "I guess so."


	13. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N:**_ Finally, Spring Break is here and BOY do I need a break! Well even though I was off yesterday I didn't really finish this until, today, the second day of the break. So...HAPPY SPRING BREAK! Also I remember mentioning limbo in the last chapter and for all those who don't know what it is I will explain it to you now. It's kind of like a place where people who aren't good but not evil go to await God's judgment. That is just the vague explanation but if you want to know more look it up.

* * *

The two were quiet for the first minutes of the journey until Tyki cleared his throat and said, "Well it is quite a long journey. What should we talk about?"

Lilith looked at him and tilted her head to the side in thought. She really didn't have anything she wanted to talk about that she had not already cried over and over again so she asked, "What did you mean the yesterday morning?"

Tyki raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You know when you said, 'I will always be there for you.' " Lilith replied.

Tyki smiled and said, "I meant exactly as I said." He then got up and sat next to her. He took her hand, kissed it causing Lilith to blush. He chuckled a bit and then put his arms around her in a hug and said, "No matter what that vow will stay."

Lilith blushed but hugged him back, and without thinking said, "Thank you Tyki."

Tyki and Lilith released and Tyki went back his seat. She was confused on why she said thank you but then knew why she did; Emilia was gone and now no one was guaranteed to be by her side. She smiled at him and inquired, "Now what shall we talk about?"

They talked about everything and nothing on the carriage ride back to the Noah's mansion, and a certain dread approached Lilith as they got closer; the servants, who worked for Emilia and the Madam before all this tomfoolery, still have yet to be graced with the horrible knowledge that Emilia was now dead.

Lilith didn't know what would happen to them but they would probably have to leave or be turned into Akuma for the Earl to control; which would involve their closest loved ones to be killed. Her thoughts then went to her mother and father and even more dread closed in around Lilith's heart because they would never leave her and Lilith could never leave. That would then lead to one of her parents dying.

She hoped she could convince her parents to leave but she couldn't think of a way. When the carriage was out front of the mansion she exited to find that the rest of the Noah were looking at Tyki and her with expectant eyes. Tyki and Lilith laughed and left into the mansion, leaving the Noah with confused looks as they also went inside.

As they got inside Lilith knew what she had to do. She turned to the Noah and said, "If you would excuse me I have to talk to the servants that were under Emilia."

Without even waiting their replies she left to the servants' quarters, and when she got there she gathered the humans up and told them, "Emilia was murdered last night." There was shock heard throughout the group.

One of the maids asked, "When is her funeral?"

Lilith replied impromptu, "The killer cut her up so much that we had to bury her at then and there."

Some of the servants cried and Lilith's parents held onto her and cried while Lilith stayed strong; though is Lilith hadn't cried it all out last night she would be crying with them. She then cleared her throat and began; "Now I sadly have to declare that the Earl cannot keep any of you due to his budget for servants isn't in the best of shape."

There was talk amongst the servants but all of them in the end all decided to go out into the world and find new jobs instead of fighting to stay. Lilith and her parents were the last to leave and when Lilith's mother asked where Lilith would like to start looking for work she replied, "Mom, Dad, I'm going to stay and work here."

Her parents looked at each other and then nodded, but the next thing they did surprised her; they smiled. Her mother and father hugged her and her mother said, "I guess it's finally time to let our baby go."

"Sadly it is", they released Lilith and her father continued, "Now keep in touch you hear?"

Lilith nodded and was speechless; she didn't expect her parents to leave this easily. They smiled and Lilith smiled back, relieved that she wouldn't have to make more lies to persuade them to go. Lilith took both her parents in her arms and said, "I love you both, and I hope the best for you."

They laughed and replied at the same time, "We love you Lilith."

Lilith let them go and they then went on to packing, and Lilith went to the Earl to tell him the news.

When she got there and told him he said, "I expected as much." And she then left confused, but happy, that he really didn't care.

The servants left the next morning and all of them already had new jobs waiting for them, and what made Lilith happy was that both her parents had gotten jobs in the same house as well. As she waved her parents and the last of the servants off, she started feeling like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

They were all gone and now she didn't have to worry about any of them getting hurt or dying and the guilt it would bring. She returned into the house and she was met by Tyki. He was all smiles and they infected Lilith with the same case. He said, "Guess what I have?"

Lilith asked, "What is it that you have?"

Tyki laughed and teased, "I'm not telling."

Lilith laughed and said, "Then what was the point of me guessing?"

"No reason," Though I would like to inform you that we're going to have dinner outside in the rose maze tomorrow and you are to come."

Lilith nodded and then asked, "And what it the attire like?"

"It is casual formal." He replied.

Lilith nodded and then left to her room to get her outfit ready for dinner which was in just two hours.

Two hours came and went as she exited her room in a black gold dress, which had a corset top attached to a skirt that fell about her legs and down to her ankles. He hair was let loose and it fell about her shoulders and on her back. And simple gold flats adorned her feet. As she walked throughout the hallway, and to the rose maze, she felt as if someone was watching her, but she just accredited it to her imagination.

When she got outside she saw a sign put in front of the maze that said, 'follow then signs' with a little arrow pointing inside. She followed the signs in the maze and it didn't take long for her to find the table and Tyki was sitting there looking bored at a candle lit table. It seemed that she was early. When Tyki finally noticed her standing there he looked up and smiled saying, "You look beautiful."

Lilith blushed, "Thanks. But where is everyone else?"

Tyki shook his head and replied, "First Road said that she and her father had to spend time with her mother and then Lulubell said the Earl wasn't feeling well and she had to take care of him just a few minutes ago."

Lilith nodded and Tyki pulled out a chair next to him for her to sit in; which she accepted. The servants then brought out the food and Lilith and Tyki began to eat.

"So I guess the servants took leaving quite well." Tyki said as he cut into her filet mignon.

Lilith confirmed, "Yes, but it's only because the Madam hired servants who usually were already used to coming and going as a way to give them a chance. That's how my parents and I got the job." Tyki nodded and Lilith asked, "Did the Earl say anything about the servants going?"

Tyki shook his head and answered, "No, but he couldn't stop them, and it would be quite a risk to turn them all into Akuma."

Lilith nodded and stated, "This is kind of nice."

Tyki affirmed, "Yes it is kind of nice with just the two of us."

Lilith blushed, not enough to be seen, and said, "The air isn't too hot or cold and the stars are shining." Tyki smiled at her and Lilith's blush became visible as she asked, "May I ask what you are looking at?"

He chuckled and replied, "I'm looking at something that is beautiful to look at."

Lilith tittered and replied, "Is that so?" Tyki responded with a nod.

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk, but mostly Tyki staring at Lilith or the other way around. When the desert came Tyki seemed too eager to Lilith. She didn't ask but it was still on the forefront of her mind as the desert was placed in front of her. The desert was a one person purple cake and resting on top was a living purple butterfly, and it was holding something. She didn't know what it was so she looked to Tyki to see if he had one, but his didn't.

He smiled at her and said excitedly, "Go on look at what it's holding. My Tease won't hurt you."

* * *

**_A/N:_** *Evil laughter* Yes that's right I put a cliff hanger, but I can already guess that you've already guessed what it is. And if not you should watch more romantic or romantic comedy movies! Please review becasue they are very aprreciated.


	14. A Romantic Night In The Garden

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for taking so long on this but first my computer got a virus and then school work kept piling up and projects being pushed on me so I couldn't work on this lovely story. But here it is now. I know it's late but oh well, at least it's here and not still in my mind.

Lilith saw the object in the butterfly's grip was a little note. She picked it out of the butterfly's grasp and said butterfly flew away. She opened the note and was confused at what she read.

"_Look to your right_" it said and she obeyed.

Before she could even ask what it was about she found her back to the chair and a pair of hot, demanding lips devouring her own. Lilith's wide eyes were met with the sight of Tyki's own dark orbs. The expression she found in them caused her already heartbeat to accelerate. There was no way Tyki couldn't have noticed the organ pounding erratically against her chest, as his was pressed tightly against her own.

Lilith's slid her eyes shut and responded, fingers tangling in his dark, silky locks. With a half-growl of what you assumed was approval, the Noah nipped at her bottom lip, demanding entrance which she gave without question, and he started exploring it in detail as if trying to memorize it all. ((This wasn't Lilith's first time kissing a male ;D ))

"_He tastes faintly smoky_," was Lilith's first thought when the man's tongue began to explore. "_But it's not like a smoker's kiss… it's actually more like a sweet, comforting, campfire like smoke._"

Her thoughts soon became a jumbled mess once Tyki's slick appendage began massaging her own. Mentally she smirked wickedly as a thought came to mind; something she wanted to try. Catching the invading tongue between her teeth, she sucked gently, running the tip of her own tongue along the underside of his. Slight though it was Lilith felt Tyki's body shudder. Reluctantly, the Noah of Pleasure removed his lips, hands on either side of her head.

Lilith and Tyki smiled at each other and Tyki said, "I think I love you."

Lilith blushed and Tyki just smirked and he picked her up, bridal style. Lilith rested her head against Tyki's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled as she noticed where she was being taken; it was the small table surrounded by a canopy that was made out of the rose plants that made the walls. She smiled as she remembered how she got lost by running around with Emilia and found Tyki sitting there.

Tyki placed her down on a seat and took his place next to her saying, "This is where the real desert will be held." And just as he said that two servants came out with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a rose cake, two plates, and two forks.

When they were placed on the table Lilith asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

Tyki poured the bubbling champagne in the glasses and said, "Yes."

Lilith blushed and then said, "Then I have something I wish to tell you as well."

Tyki cut the cake and put a piece on Lilith's and his plates before asking, "And what is that?"

Lilith took a deep breath and said, "I love you Tyki."

Tyki smiled and said, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

He ran his cool fingertips along the line of Lilith's jaw, halting when he reached the curve of the bone.

"May I?," He whispered, his breath warm on her.

His breath was ghosting across her lips now, and he was so tantalizingly close to her. Tyki placed two fingers under her chin.

Lilith choked out a, "Yes."

Tyki pressed his lips so tenderly to hers that Lilith actually thought that he loved her. When he released Lilith he held her hand and asked, "Would you mind coming here tomorrow night so I may begin to court you?"

Lilith blushed but said with a smiled, "Yes. I'll come back tomorrow."

Tyki smiled kissed her lightly on the lips once again before saying, "The cake is delicious."

Lilith smiled and took a bite; with wide eyes she thought, "_It really is good_."

Tyki smiled and stated, "Glad you like it. It's one of my favorites. Do you mind if I smoke? (*1)"

Lilith looked at him confused and asked you smoke?"

Tyki looked at her and then put his thumb to his chin, looked up in thought and then said, "I guess I never have smoked in front of you before have I?" Lilith shook her head and Tyki looked at her and smiled, "Well now that you know do you mind smoking?"

"I don't mind if other people smoke I just have to ask if you or I walk away while you do. I never could handle the smoke." Lilith stated.

Tyki mock frowned and asked, "So then you don't like my smell?"

Lilith blushed, looked away, and said, "Actually I like your smell… but just the cigarette, or cigar, or whatever you smoke I don't like without it being on a person."

Tyki smirked as she looked back at him and then said, "Well then come here for a second," Lilith leaned in and Tyki grabbed hold of her in a hug and put his head in the crook of her neck.

Lilith blushed and asked, "Tyki what are you doing?" his head then moved through her hair and he inhaled.

"I'm smelling you." Tyki plainly stated, Lilith blushed a deeper red and Tyki continued, "You smell like the night rain."

He released her and Lilith asked, "Night rain?"

Tyki smiled and said, "You know when it rains the air gets a certain smell in the air?" Lilith nodded, "Well you smell like that but you didn't fit what I thought of mid day or morning rain… the only way I can describe it is night rain."

Lilith kept trying to imagine night rain but all she could come up with was the smell the air had when it rained and she had to take that as compliment; she loved her smell. Lilith smiled and Tyki stood up and said, "I'm going to go a distance away so I can smoke."

Lilith nodded and Tyki left cigarette in mouth, match box in hand. Lilith continued to eat her cake and thought of what Tyki smelled like, which wasn't going well because she didn't sniff him.

"_He smells like rose cigars._" Snake-Lilith stated.

"_How would you know_?" Lilith asked blushing.

"_I'm a snake, I smell with my tongue._" Snake-Lilith stated plainly.

Lilith grew a deeper shade of red when she realized Tyki was starting to walk back over to her and adding to the fact that Snake-Lilith just told her how she found out how she figured out his smell.

Tyki sat next to her and smiled saying, "Well I guess I must escort you back to your room seeing that it seems to be getting late."

Lilith nodded and they stood up. Tyki offered his arm to her which she gladly took and was led back to the house. When they got inside it was quiet though a sleeping quiet.

They walked down the hall and when they reached Lilith's room Tyki took her hand, lightly kissed it and asked, "So are we still on for tomorrow?"

Lilith smiled and replied, "As long as you are."

Tyki laughed and then turned around saying, "See you tomorrow." And he walked through a wall and was gone.

Lilith headed into her bedroom and smiled before going into the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She then got a thought that made her feel terrified of this relationship with Tyki; she was just a servant in society. She splashed water in her face and thought, "_I really want to be with Tyki now since I made up my mind but I don't think I would make him do this for his own good._"

Snake-Lilith scoffed and then replied, "_Well I think you boy has a plan because he seemed awful chipper about tomorrow night. Almost eager to tell you right away._"

Lilith was confused with what Snake-Lilith meant and asked, "_Are you implying you know something I don't?_"

Snake-Lilith laughed and replied, "_Yes. In fact I was personally told of his plan and I can't tell you."_

Lilith frowned as she slid over her night gown over her head, "_When did you take over my body last?_"

"_You actually fell asleep on the carriage ride home from the vacation and I thought I'd ask some questions to Tyki of his intent._" Snake-Lilith replied, "_And I have t say I think he is a fine match for you._"

Lilith plopped on the bed and smiled, "_I'm glad you like him Lilith._"

She could feel Snake-Lilith inwardly smirk and she stated, "_Well I'm sure that so as long as you are happy I'm fine with whatever decision you make my vessel."_

Lilith smiled and then began to drift into the magic world of dreams.

She was now in a field with Snake-Lilith and this time Snake-Lilith had a bow and quiver with arrows in it. Though what was different about everything she held was that it kept changing into different forms of the bow and arrow.

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "This is what I'll be teaching you how to use tonight. But this has so many forms I have to get you to hold these ever changing weapons while I force the knowledge in your head."

Lilith nodded, took the weapons and she stated, "I'm ready."

Snake-Lilith put her forehead to Lilith's and the pain of forced knowledge filled her but it wasn't as bad as the first time she tried.

It still felt like an eternity and she could still feel what each of the weapons felt like when it was used and used against. Lilith didn't think she'd ever get over this pain due to those two ever changing factors.

Snake-Lilith removed her head from Lilith's and held the girl up as she slumped to the floor. Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "This actually went faster than I thought. You mind must've been eager to learn about archery."

Lilith looked up at Snake-Lilith and said, "It didn't feel any shorter to me."

Snake-Lilith laughed and replied, "Well time to get you into a dream. Now just close your eyes and I'll spin you a dream."

Lilith did as she was told and before she knew it, it was the next morning and she felt well rested and she knew how to use archery. Lilith smiled and got up to get ready for her day.

"_I wonder what Tyki has in store for me._" Lilith thought while picking out a simple dress to wear today.

Snake-Lilith laughed and replied, "_It will be worth the wait my vessel. You will be pleased._"

Lilith pouted and asked, "_Come on just one little hint?_"

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "_Sorry but even the most minuscule of hint would give it away._"

Both Lilith's laughed and Lilith was almost finished when she heard a knock at the door.

She looked at the door as she made sure her body was at least decently covered and thought, "_Who could that be?_"

*1 I noticed, thanks to a reviewer of mine, that I never had Tyki smoke in this so I thought I'd add this so you don't think I forgot.


	15. The Courting Ball

Lilith opened her door and was promptly tackled by a squealing Road. Lilith laughed, "What do I owe the pleasure to having you give me such a greeting?"

Road laughed and let go of Lilith's neck, which was the only thing keeping her off the ground, and said, "I heard Tyki is courting you."

Lilith blushed and nervously giggled as she remembered the night previous, "Yes I suppose he is."

Road squealed again and hugged Lilith saying, "Yay! So when is your next meeting?"

Lilith said, "Well if I can recall it is going to be tonight."

Road giggled and said, "Well then I'll have to see about that." And with that Road left down the hall. Lilith was quite taken aback and actually wondered what the younger girl meant by having _to see about that_.

Lilith actually grew a little worried when she knew that Road was now going to have an influence on Tyki and her date. It wasn't that she was scared of the girl but she had _played_ with her before and _see about that_ made Lilith a bit cautious.

Lilith shook her head and went back into her room to bring out a book. But an idea came to her before she reached out for her novel. She asked Snake-Lilith, "_Do you think it would be a problem if I walked for a bit?_

Snake-Lilith asked, "_What do you mean by 'walk'?_"

"_Just a walk around the grounds. I don't feel like sitting inside. Road's comment made me a bit tense."_

"_I don't think there'd be a problem with that. We are observers so why not do our job and observe?"_

Lilith laughed and headed out the door, and headed out the mansion. She walked around all of the grounds and got back around lunch time. Noting was special about lunch except for the fact that Road and Tyki seemed to be absent. Sheryl, Lulubell, and the Earl were the only ones at the table and it was quite quiet aside from some small talk here and there.

As soon as Lilith was finished she excused herself and walked back to her walking. Seeing neither the younger girl nor Tyki at lunch just out her back on edge. She walked around the grounds for an hour before Road came running up to her and said, "Come with me Lilith! I need to dress you up!"

Lilith smiled but on the inside she remembered what she did to her _dolls_, but mentally shook that thought away when she remembered that Road thought of her as a sister… or so she hoped.

When they entered Road's room Lilith was led to Road's giant walk in closet and Lilith still couldn't get over how big the girl's closet was. There were colors and styles and sizes of all kinds in this cave of wonder. Immediately dresses were being held out for Lilith to try on and Lilith just smiled and nodded as she tried on one after the other.

Road didn't finally decide on one until an hour after they began and Lilith felt overused. She fell on the bed and Road came up to her and said, "Well I'll fix it to your exact measurements and I'll get it tailored in time for your date with Tyki tonight."

Lilith smiled at the young girl as she put back on her original clothes, "Well thank you Road but what do you have planned?"

Road laughed, "I'm not telling. Not even Tyki knows."

Lilith shook her head and left the room with a wave before going back to her own room. When she entered said room a sudden sense of exhaustion flooded her and she thought, "_It was Road wasn't it._"

Snake-Lilith replied, "_We can assume that._"

Lilith hit the bed and it was lights out for the snake-eyed girl.

A knocking on the door woke her up. She sat up slowly and padded over to the door and said, "Coming."

When she opened the door Tyki was standing there holding the dress Road had fitted for Lilith. He smiled and said, "Good afternoon Lilith."

Lilith smiled and then yawned, "Good afternoon Tyki. I'm guessing Road told you to give that to me?"

Tyki laughed and said, "I assume she played dress up with you to find this one."

Lilith laughed and Tyki handed her the garment. She smiled, "Thank you for delivering this to me."

Tyki smiled and said, "Well did Road keep you in the dark as well?" Lilith nodded and he continued, "She expects us in the dancing hall as soon as you're dressed." He smirked, "Do you need any help."

Lilith looked down and blushed, "No I'll be fine to dress myself."

Tyki nodded and then lightly forced her to look up at him by grabbing her chin in between his index finger and thumb. He gave her a peck on the lips and said, "I'll be waiting."

Lilith blushed and Tyki let her go and allowing her to shut the door. She didn't know why she still felt this way about him even though they had already kissed. Snake –Lilith thought to interrupt her thoughts by saying, "_Quickly get dressed, we don't want to keep your gentleman caller waiting._"

Lilith nodded and started to remove her clothes. She slipped on the light silk, purple dress; it was sleeveless. The bust area of the dress had a bit of a fold to it and from the waist down the dress was like a flowing drape. Though on the rim of the dress right over her heart fluttered a little purple butterfly (*1) like she saw the night before.

She smiled and walked out seeing Tyki in a very dashing black tux, with his hair in its usual ponytail, and he had a simple masquerade mask that hid enough of his face to hide his identity. On it was a gold butterfly and a purple on flying to each other from the side. He smiled at her appearance and said, "I see my Tease likes you."

Lilith smiled and Tyki handed her a mask that was similar to his but the gold and purple butterfly had switched sides. She placed it on her head and secured it on so it would stay. Tyki offered his arm and she took it and let him lead her down the hall.

When they entered the dance hall people in all colors of cloth and mask were dancing around and laughing. Lilith let out a nervous laugh as Tyki let out one of his own.

"Tyki! Lilith! Up here!" Road's voice shouted from a balcony and when they looked up she was smiling and waving, with her mask off.

Lilith smiled and waved and Tyki turned his attention to Lilith and said, "Shall we?"

Lilith nodded and Tyki led her to the stairs that led to the balcony. Though Road must've grew impatient for before they even climbed half way Road was already with them and pulling at their free hands saying, "Come on! Hurry! Hurry!"

The couple laughed as they followed Road's orders and were soon at the top of the steps. Sheryl, Lulubell, and the Earl, in his human form, were all sitting at their own private table and they made their greetings when the two sat at the table. Lilith felt a bit embarrassed at the looks they were all giving her and started to feel fidgety.

Road smiled at Lilith and said, "So do you want to know what all of this is?" Lilith and Tyki looked at her and nodded. Road smiled and said, "This is a party in honor of you two beginning to court one another!"

Lilith nearly spit out her drink and Tyki had coughed as his went down the wrong pipe.

"What?" both said in surprise.

Road laughed and the Earl was the one who spoke, "Well Tyki is popular with the ladies and since you two are now courting we all thought it appropriate that people know."

Sheryl the smiled and tried to hug his brother but was denied by Tyki's extended arm, and Sheryl said, " Aww don't act like that Tyki!" Sheryl then went over to Lilith and hugged the un-expecting before continuing, "So when's the ring going to come?"

Lilith blushed and both she and Tyki said, "Ring?"

Sheryl smiled and took the chance to have both Tyki and Lilith in his arms as he said, "I asked when you are going to propose to the girl."

Lilith felt herself a bit overwhelmed and the Road laughed and said, "Father, even I feel as if you're always trying to marry Tyki off before he's ready!"

The Earl laughed and said, "And look at poor Lilith. You have her in a tizzy."

Everyone looked to Lilith and she laughed and said, "Oh don't worry about me! It's just that things were going a little too fast for me."

Tyki nodded and said, "Plus we just started courting and Sheryl's already thinking about marriage." He forced his and Lilith's way out of Sheryl's grip and grabbed onto Lilith, "but it always is a possibility."

Everyone looked at Tyki in almost disbelief and Lilith noticed that he was teasing and pointed it out. He smirked and admitted it and that gave the group a laugh. Tyki grabbed Lilith's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Lilith felt happy that Tyki felt that way but Snake-Lilith only said, "_Good luck!_" and left her alone for the rest of the night.

Tyki and Lilith enjoyed there time dancing and on more than one occasion Road or Sheryl would offer to dance with the two. By the end of the night, and people started to look tired, the Noah, not including Tyki, stood in front of the group and all talk hushed.

Sheryl raised his glass and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to give my thanks you for coming to my brother's courtship ball." There were some murmurs but he continued, "Now being as it is the end of the night and many of you seem eager to get home I would like to start the mask removing event. Now may I ask my brother and his fellow courter, Lilith, to join us up on stage?"

Everyone looked around but when Tyki and Lilith stood up to walk towards the stage they all stared in wonder of what kind of woman would make the great Lord Mikk pick a girl. Lilith felt embarrassed and she kept her gaze forward. When they reached the stage the Earl said, "As in the way we will ask you all to remove your masks first and then we will these two lovely peoples' masks."

The crowd left and all removed their masks, including the Earl, Road, Lulubell, and Sheryl. Lilith was so nervous on how the crowd would react to seeing her, she closed her eyes. She felt the mask being taken off and when it was Tyki whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes. There were shocked gasps from the crowd, as well as appall and wonder.

_**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't have this out but I really had to study for SATs which I took and this is your gift for my suffering. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review. I really appreciate your input… maybe I might be evil and not post another chapter until a certain number of reviews? No I won't do that… yet.


	16. Souls and Choices

The crowd left and all removed their masks, including the Earl, Road, Lulubell, and Sheryl. Lilith was so nervous on how the crowd would react to seeing her, she closed her eyes. She felt the mask being taken off and when it was Tyki whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes. There were shocked gasps from the crowd, as well as appall and wonder.

Lilith smiled the best she could fake as she heard snippets of whispers like "I thought those eyes were part of the mask." "Was she born with them?" "They're amazing." "Aren't snake eyes the sign of the devil?"

She felt horrible at that last part, mostly because it was the one that was fact. She looked up at Tyki, who was smiling at her and had snuck his arm around her shoulders.

"Now ladies and gentlemen our night has ended!" Sheryl began, "I ask you that you have a safe ride home and that you enjoyed tonight's festivities." He bowed and the crowd clapped and started to leave the house.

Lilith felt so relieved when everyone was gone and she turned to the Noah and said, "I think I'm going to retire for the night, so if you'll excuse me."

Lilith was hugged by Road and Lulubell, Sheryl, and the Earl all nodded and waved. Lilith left the room and Tyki appeared before her, smiled and said, "I'll walk you back to your room."

Lilith nodded with a light blushing smile and said, "Thank you Tyki."

He smiled and offered his arm, which she took as they walked down the hallway to her room. As they got there Tyki took Lilith's face in his hand and gave her a light kiss on the lips before saying, "Good night Lilith."

Lilith blushed but managed to nod and say, "Good night Tyki." And she slipped into the room.

She removed her dress and hung it up into her closet and slipped into her night dress. She was still a bit giddy from the excitement but it was dying ever so slowly due to the whispers as she went into her bed.

* * *

A couple of weeks after that over the top reaction to Tyki and her own courtship the two have seen each other quite often. They would sometimes take strolls around the grounds, or have dinner with the other Noah.

Though another Innocence hunting mission came around and Lilith went along with a feeling that something would happen… she just didn't know what. Though she knew that all the Noah were going out from the mansion and out on this mission. Lilith really didn't want to go but she felt she had to, and not just because Snake-Lilith had to.

This time Lilith went with the Earl and Road to wherever they were going but it was because they had the biggest part of this mission. Lilith was looking out the window while Road chatted with her, and Lilith responded when she needed.

Snake-Lilith's voice then sounded in Lilith's head, "_I can feel my master calling me._"

Lilith nodded as a response to a Road and Snake-Lilith's statement, "_What may I ask that means?_"

Snake-Lilith was quiet for a moment but then replied, "_It means I have to leave your body… and your soul will be forced to go with me._"

Lilith's eyes widened and she whispered, "What?"

Road peeked over at Lilith's face, "I said that I hope I can meet Allen Walker."

Lilith looked at Road's face and then smiled, "I'm sorry, Snake-Lilith old me something that… wasn't exactly good news."

Road was about to ask but the Earl gave her a look that said Don't-ask-anything. Road looked a bit saddened and sat back against the seat and then the Earl said, "Is there anything pertaining to the mission?"

Lilith shook her head and replied, "The only thing is that I might have to leave early."

The Earl nodded and then asked, "Do you have any clue when?"

Lilith asked Snake-Lilith but the answer Lilith got she relayed to the Earl, "When he master calls her we'll have to leave. I'm sorry but we can't deny orders." Lilith was truly pained that she had so little control over her soul just because she had harbored Snake-Lilith's.

The Earl seemed to notice because he nodded and then asked Road about what she planned to do if she saw Allen. Lilith once again looked out the window but she zoned out as the two Noah talked.

* * *

When the carriage stopped the Noah and Lilith walked out and she saw that there was another town to which she had never been to, and knew she would never see again. It almost pleased her that her last view wouldn't be of something familiar or it would've pained her worse than that of knowing she would never see her parents again.

Lilith realized she was alone when she finally slipped out of her reverie and looked around. She started to panic but then calmed down to try to look for the two she had separated from. She didn't realize she was trying to take in every last detail of her surroundings until someone poked her shoulder and asked, "May I help you m'am?"

Lilith looked back and said, "Oh no! I just… got some inspiration from this wall here and thought I'd use its texture in a work of one of my arts." She laughed nervously, but the man nodded and then left her to her business.

Lilith let out a breath she was holding in just as something crossed her vision. She looked and a white dress and what appeared to be a pair of wings just turned the corner and there was only thing in Lilith's mind that it could've been; Emilia.

Lilith ran after the white and always just caught glimpses of it around corners, on buildings, and in shops. Lilith ran after it with an almost insane way and when she finally saw the figure turn into an alley way she thought there was no place left for it but when Lilith herself turned into the alley she was by herself.

Lilith let out a defeated and sad sigh and Snake-Lilith said, "_What were you chasing after? All of a sudden you were talking to that man and then I couldn't see-"_

But she was cut off when Emilia appeared in front of Lilith's view the latter took a step back from surprise. Emilia smiled at Lilith and said, "It's good to see you other than in dreams Lilith but I can't stay her long. I've come to deliver a message to you that I can't have the first Lilith to know." She stepped in front of Lilith and hugged her saying, "When the time comes to choose the only way to the one you so choose is if you follow the slight."

Lilith looked at her confused but Emilia put a finger to Lilith's lips to quiet her before continuing, "I have to go but I thought that my boss could have an equal chance at your soul that the first Lilith's equated to. Good bye my friend and sister. I will see you in limbo." And then she was gone.

Snake-Lilith than said, "_And there it goes again. What happened?_"

Lilith shook her head and replied, "I really don't know."

Snake-Lilith let out a sigh and then said, "_Well I guess we should really find the Noah before they begin to think that we have left._"

Lilith nodded and soon found the two who she were looking for, and that they didn't even notice that she was gone. Lilith really confused at the riddle Emilia left her with but she just ignored it for now in fear that Snake-Lilith would find out that an angel visited her. Though she didn't have to worry about not thinking about it for long when the deep sorrow crashed over her and she pulled out her dark matter gun blade.

The Earl looked back and smiled evilly, "I guess we are close to the Innocence."

Lilith nodded and Road grinned excitedly asking, "Can you tell who they are?"

The former shook her head and replied, "No but there are quite a few of them."

The Noah nodded and they were running to where Lilith's sorrow led them.

* * *

Lilith was breathing heavy as she slunk against a broken building and the Earl and Road were destroying the innocence. Road was laughing like the little girl she was supposed to be and the Earl was hitting the Innocence with Lero like he was playing baseball. Lilith looked up into the sky and winced when she felt a bit of sorrow coming closer to her. She looked in the general direction and said, "I feel more coming."

The Earl nodded and said, "Then our plan is falling into place. Road, Lilith, follow me." They both nodded and did as they were told but the pain didn't disappear even when the sorrow did. When the trio finally stopped Lilith was clenching her head and when Road noticed he asked, "What's the matter?"

"_My master is getting ready to take us, but I am trying to convince him to let us stay until you can say one last good bye to your courtier. _" Snake-Lilith stated.

"Apparently Lilith's master wants us to leave, and Lilith talking with him. When she's done the pain will go away," Lilith said but she knew that the pain will only go away when her soul was taken away, and even then she wasn't sure.

Road nodded and then Tyki came in and Lilith smiled in his direction. He smiled back and hugged her and kissed her for a good minute before the Earl coughed into his hand. Lilith blushed and Tyki laughed while wrapping his arm around her waist, "I missed you Lilith."

Lilith placed her head to his chest and she said, "I will miss you Tyki." He looked at her with a confused look but Lilith smiled, kissed him on the cheek, "I love you Tyki."

"I love you too Lilith, but what is this now? Expecting to lose?" Tyki asked.

Lilith shook her head but said, "I don't expect you to lose but I have to go." And with that Lilith felt an extreme pain and she fell back in Tyki's hold and was dead.

* * *

Lilith felt as if she was floating for a second, and yet for an eternity. She looked around and felt truly alone when she didn't even feel Snake-Lilith with her. She then remembered that she was dead and a melancholy smile adorned her face as she stood up.

There was nothing here except for the darkest light, and the lightest dark. It didn't seem to make sense but yet it made perfect sense. Lilith walked around a little bit before she sat back down again and thought of what Emilia had told her. She couldn't remember it at first but then it came to her when she decided to give up, "_When the time comes to choose the only way to the one you so choose is if you follow the slight_."

It didn't make any sense to Lilith but she decided to break it down and see what she could come up with. Though everything made sense except for the 'follow the slight' part; so that meant that Lilith had to choose what she truly wanted. Which was easier said than done.

Lilith wanted a lot of things: she wanted to go back to Tyki and just to live her days out with him; she wanted none of the Akuma, Noah or Snake-Lilith to have ever brought into her life; she wanted to help destroy those who destroyed Emilia; and many more.

Though the only one that actually kept repeating was to choose to live and love Tyki Mikk. Soon all of her other wants seemed to be not what she truly wanted and they simply disappeared, and what stayed was a life with Tyki.

And then something that could only be described as slight was in Lilith's view and she followed it. The feeling like that she felt when she first came to this place came back to her and when it disappeared Emilia appeared with a smile. Emilia hugged Lilith and said, "I think you've chosen wonderfully."

Lilith smiled and said, "Will I see you again."

Emilia laughed and said, "In a way you will but yet you won't."

Lilith nodded, not wanting to understand, and then Lilith felt an extreme love filling her heart and a soft light invaded all of her senses with its loving heat and Lilith disappeared into it.

Emilia smiled and started to fade away but she said, "I hope this wish gives you all the happiness you can imagine." And then she and everything else was gone.

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but summer work is a bitch! Well just so you know this story isn't done and there will be another one coming up! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! It will help get the next chapter out sooner! And thanks for all of the favorites and alerts and all of the reviews from previous reviewers!


	17. Time To Make A Choice

_**A/N: **_Well sorry for the long wait but I have no excuses. Hope you like this chapter and I still have 2-4 more to go... that may or may not include the epilouge... still decideing... amybe if I got some reviews I could decide... *cough* please review *cough* Oh and thanks for all the favorites and reviews and alerts and things like that. You don't know how much that means to me!

* * *

Snake-Lilith looked around and couldn't find Lilith's soul. She cursed every possible word and panicked when she thought of how she was going to face her master without a new soul. Snake-Lilith paced back and forth until the undeniable call of her master forced her to walk into his chambers.

He was on his throne of darkness and looked royally pissed and Snake-Lilith bowed and said, "I beg for you forgiveness Master but Lilith has seemed to have gone onto a plane I have no access to."

He grunted and within a second his hands were around Snake-Lilith's throat and he lifted her a good couple of inches off the ground and made her stare into his now flaming eyes before saying, "**What kind of excuse is that? I ordered you to give her soul to me as soon as the body died!**"

Snake-Lilith struggled in his grip and said, "I'm sorry but did you ever think that something greater than my power took her soul away from me?"

And with that she was dropped to the ground gasping for air. She then looked up and her master was once again pacing back and forth and saying something she couldn't, or didn't care to, hear. She stood up and that was when her master looked at her and said, "**You will be sent out back to Earth in any form you shall choose until you find her soul.**"

"May I ask what makes her soul worth this worry?" Snake-Lilith asked, but she herself felt that Lilith's soul was more precious than her own. Though not because it would be the most powerful one of all but because Snake-Lilith cared about the girl.

Her master glared at her and said, "**Leave!**"

Snake-Lilith shuddered and bowed before leaving hoping that he didn't decide to order anything else before she left.

* * *

Lilith's vision was blinded by light and she wondered where she was. Last thing she knew was that she fainted on the battlefield after saying goodbye for that last time to Tyki but… then she couldn't remember anything else. The light then went away and she opened her eyes seeing that she was alone. She got up and walked to a window and what she saw shocked her.

There was a gigantic battle going on between the Exorcists and the Noah and the Noah seemed to have the upper hand at that point. Lilith then noticed that she felt… alone. She wondered how that was possible with Snake-Lilith inside her but she couldn't feel the she-demon inside of her and grew worried.

"_What happened when I was passed out?_" she thought and then felt as if lightning struck her and she wasn't alone anymore.

"_Lilith how did you get back in your body?_" Snake-Lilith asked with as much confusion as Lilith felt.

"_I don't know, but I thought I was supposed to die and go to your master._" Lilith stated.

"_Well now that we're back why don't we go out and help your lover?_" Snake-Lilith asked with a smirk.

Lilith blushed but chuckled and nodded, followed by her jumping out the window running over to the Noah she loved. Snake-Lilith exited Lilith's body and turned into her snake form as she attacked an un-expecting exorcist. Lilith pulled out her gun-blade, but felt as if she should be doing something… else.

She looked up to the sky just as she dodged an exorcist. Though when she looked to the white haired boy, she immediately felt sorrow and recognized him as one of the ones that killed her dear Emilia. She then tried her best to hide her anger but she attacked him and was blocked by his claws.

Lilith jumped back when she felt her anger fading and he turned his claws into a sword, but now he was missing an arm, and Lilith felt a genuine smile climb onto her face. She placed her weapon down when the blade struck right through her and she received a shocked expression from the boy.

He said, "You're human!"

Lilith nodded and said, "Only when my demon is inside of me am I considered un-human." But the boy attacked again because Lilith was still technically his enemy. And out of nowhere, in the middle of the battle, a thought occurred to Lilith, "I forgot to give you my name! I'm Lilith… though I seem to have forgotten your name if it was ever given to me."

The boy still was serious as he took a swing at her side, which she blocked, "My name is Allen."

Lilith smiled and then she jumped back and ran towards Tyki, but yelled back, "I'll try and make all of this right Allen."

Allen looked confused but chased after her while Lilith felt a sudden tug at her soul towards Snake-Lilith; and that's when she got feeling of what she had to do and took a quick detour to Tyki. When he was in her sights, a red-haired youth was fighting him with a hammer that kept changing sizes. But Tyki punched him with giant purple butterfly aura on his arm, and as Lilith landed next to her love, Allen ran to his comrade.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" Allen asked as he bent down next to Lavi.

Lavi laughed and said, "That was nothing Allen." He then noticed Lilith and Tyki standing pretty closely and joked, "It seems that I can never get a strike without losing them to a Noah. Lulubell was a Noah and now this one is standing closely with another!"

Allen tried to seem like that was funny but he was too concerned to make sure they wouldn't get attacked. Lilith looked up at Tyki and quickly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek saying, "May I never have to part with you in the slightest."

Tyki was confused but was cut off by Lilith crashing her mouth onto his and then her running away. Lilith felt horrible for leaving Tyki with two exorcists to fight by himself, but if her plan went right, this would all be over. Lilith, in no time, was merging with Snake-Lilith and then the latter's voice said, "_So you heard the call?" _Lilith then moved to a safer place.

Lilith mentally nodded and said, "_But it isn't just from your master is it?_"

Snake-Lilith said, "_No… it's also from God himself… they both want to meet you to offer… a sort of deal_"

Lilith smiled and said, "_I bet Emilia had something to do with this._"

"_Why would you think that_" Snake-Lilith asked suspiciously.

"_She's been up to something… I can feel it._" Lilith said.

Then Lilith's wrists were each cut with two small crosses, as were her feet and her forehead. She cried out in pain, more excruciating than she ever felt and when one more cut formed just over her heart, a light enveloped her and she was in an area that she could only describe as contradictions; damned and holy, white and black, beautiful yet ugly, there but not there, here but there.

She then saw two orbs floating in front of her, but they were also complete opposites. One orb was obviously God while the other was obviously the only one Snake-Lilith could ever call master, the devil. The Devil Orb spoke first, in an ancient tongue Lilith didn't understand, and Snake-Lilith was immediately launched out of Lilith's body, the most painful way possible, and placed next to the Devil. Then a light appeared next to the God Orb and Emilia was placed next to God.

Lilith felt her throat was sore from screams and pain, but also from fear and love of the two mighty beings auras and power. God was the first to speak, "_**Lilith we know of what you want but only you can decide whether or not to undertake this task.**_"

"**It would be acceptable if you don't accept it… unless you don't count me having your soul for the rest of eternity to do my bidding.**" The Devil spoke out.

"What's the deal?" Lilith said without any control.

"_**You will be able to set the world as you see right; without Akuma, without Noah, without exorcists, or even with only a little of each.**_" God spoke and Emilia smiled at Lilith.

"**But you will have to travel down to hell and then come back up again with a few select souls of your selecting.**" The Devil said and Snake-Lilith looked nervously at Lilith.

Lilith thought about it for a bit and thought about all the stories of people going down to hell and only 1 that she could remember came back… and that was Jesus himself. Lilith then looked towards the Devil Orb and asked, "What's the catch?"

The Devil laughed and said, "**You can't have any help and will have to rely on your body alone, no weapons, no spells, nothing.**"

"_**Though you will have the first Lilith and Emilia as your guides, they cannot directly interfere.**_" God stated.

Lilith nodded and then said, "Is there anything else that I should be told of?"

The Devil laughed and said, "**We can't tell you anything else unless the deal be tainted… but you will have to make a choice in the end that could make you or break you.**"

Lilith nodded and thought, "_What else can I do? Everything that I know is about to be turned upside down again… and if I don't try how will I know I'll fail… but something still bugs me about this…_" she looked to Emilia and Snake-Lilith and they both seemed to be saying '_take-the-deal!'_

Lilith took a deep breath and said, "Alright… I'll take this deal."

All was silent until the Devil started to laugh and said, "**I'm glad you did. Now… **_**God **_**if you will leave so I can open my prison?**"

God seemed to smile, "_**You know very well that I need to stay here.**_"

The Devil seemed to nod and smirk, "**Well Lilith,**" and a giant hole opened in the ground and stairs as well as a large gust of hot air came out and formed. Lilith started to climb down and the Devil said, "**Once you make it to my throne you'll be able to pick the selected souls and head back up**" and with that he was gone, as with God and only Emilia, Lilith, and Snake-Lilith were left.

Lilith looked back at the two strongest supporters of her life and smiled, "Well better get started now rather than later huh?"

They both smiled at her but Snake-Lilith's was more cautious as she said, "We can only tell you if you passed to the next level or any hints allowed… I'm sorry Lilith."

Lilith smiled as Emilia hugged Snake-Lilith and said, "She forgives you. It's not your fault you were created by one who you didn't choose… the only one who doesn't have that excuse is God. Now," Emilia touched Lilith's cheek and said, "WE can still talk to you as long as it doesn't give anything away. And she disappeared into Lilith's body as did Snake-Lilith.

* * *

Lilith felt strange having another presence inside of herself… but it was comforting. Lilith walked down the stairs and was glad she dressed light because the heat was already getting to her. She didn't know what to expect but she really hoped that it wouldn't be too easy because if something is easy getting into was harder to get out of.

Emilia and Snake-Lilith both said, _"That's unfortunately true._"

The way down the stairs was long but she eventually made it to an empty cavern that was too big for her to even see the ends of it. She walked forward for who knows how long and was about to give up until she stepped onto something that gave a hollow sound. She went to her knees and started to dust off the ground and found a wooden latch door with the inscriptions, as if to be funny, "_**You are now leaving Purgatory! Welcome to Hell!**_"

Lilith opened the floor door, despite what her instincts were telling her and Emilia and Snake-Lilith said, "_Next floor!"_

"_Just wonderful_" Lilith thought, and she climbed down a ladder to another unknown room… and this was just the beginning.


	18. Journey In Hell

**_A/N:_ Well this is the second to last chapter and since I haven't updated this in such a long time and it's Christmas Eve I thought I'd give it as a present along with the last chapter. So please read and review!**

Lilith was looking around a shivered as a wind blew by her and she wondered how hell could get from burning hot to freezing and breezy. Emilia and Snake-Lilith were oddly quiet and it made Lilith more nervous . She looked around the hallway she was walking down and she noticed the winds getting stronger and hugged herself and rubbed her arms to try and get heat back into her body.

She then came upon a large cavern and was swept away by the wind currents into the air. She screamed and tried to latch onto something, but that something happened to be a person's leg. She let it go and then let out her arms and legs to try and give her more wind resistance and saw people flying around in the air as she was, but they were screaming and they all looked tired and well… not rested.

"_This is the second level of hell for those who lust controlled._" Snake-Lilith's voice stated.

"_These souls may not rest because of the blowing winds_." Emilia continued.

Lilith looked around to try and find a way down but she had no clue as to what she was going to use, but she was being thrashed about so much it was hard to tell up from down. She ran into another screaming person and she started to cry from frustration. How was she supposed to set things right if she couldn't even get passed the second of the nine levels?

Lilith then shook her head and was glad that a small mercy was granted upon her by the wind drying her tears. She was determined to do this and would fight this. She looked around and noticed that most of the people were thrashing and some were not fighting at all, but what surprised her was that the ones who fought the least were further towards the edges of the groups and she hopped that those edges were close to the ground.

Lilith tried to real but the thrashing winds didn't let her. She screamed in frustration after about ten more times and just stopped moving or even thinking. If she couldn't think about trying to relax she would just let the winds do it for her.

She then felt herself slowly falling and tried her hardest to let the winds do their own moving. Once she felt the winds die she felt her back be harshly placed on the ground. She stood up and looked at the raging winds and was glad that she was out. She looked around and noticed that another hallway was there and she walked forward. She hopped that this wasn't the same hallway she entered in.

oOo

She was walking down the hall for a bit when a combination of Emilia and Snake-Lilith's voices resonated in her head, "_After two days in the second level, the third level is now upon you._"

Lilith nodded and was shocked that she was struggling around the air for three days; it only felt like a few hours. She then heard a growling, but ignored it because the floor had started to turn into putrid mud. It smelled awful, but she trekked on; there was no way she was going to give up. The growling started to get louder and before she could even ponder as to where it came from, she was hit by a large something and her body hit, hard, against a wall.

She gasped at the pain and looked around but found no one around, and that it was very dark. The stench was still there, but she was forced to crawl on her hands and knees because she felt so badly after that hit. She then felt a large force on her back and she was flattened on the ground with a gasp, and some of the mud entered her mouth.

A deep animalistic voice, that sounded like three in one, asked, "_Are you a new glutton?_" She shivered because this voice sounded powerful.

"I'm here to travel through the levels to complete my task." Lilith stated, spitting out some of the mud.

The thing laughed and she shivered once again at the feel of evil from it, "_Ah I know you. You're lucky I was amused by this proposal or I would've not have let you through. I will warn you though, trying to get out of the realm I protect is difficult when you can't see._" the weight on her back was lifted.

Lilith sat up as she heard the thing walk away and asked, "I'm blind?"

The laugh came again and she knew her answer and felt helpless. If it wasn't for her sight she wouldn't be able to tell how to get out of that realm of winds. She covered her hands to her eyes and cried, how was she supposed to get out of this one?

oOo

She didn't know how long she was there for. She had no idea how far she progressed to finding her escape, she had no idea if she was alone or not. She would always bump into things, and they did feel like a human body, but after a while, she couldn't tell if it was humans, or mud coated walls.

Emilia and Snake-Lilith would try to cheer her up, but she had no clue as to how she was to escape and they couldn't help her, which just made their talking seem more dampening then helpful. She crawled on the ground and felt hungry; she felt like that soon after she was told she was blind.

After a while she stood up, seeing if that would lead her to any clues, and tripped over something that felt like the soft things she normally ran into. She knew that it wasn't a wall now because it didn't hit her upper body. She smiled for the first time in ages and realized that she wasn't alone.

She had other people, sinners, but people none the less. That gave her the little strength she need to start walking. She tripped a couple of times due, to her equilibrium being not used to a blind body, but she made it to a wall. She felt along the smooth edges and smiled when she felt a wooden texture under her fingers.

The animalistic voice then said, "_It seems you passed my realm in four days"_ it chuckled, _"I guess since your body is still alive, I have to let you travel on._" She felt a warm, breath on her face and she started to regain her sight. She was so happy, but was soon afraid when a large, three headed canine beast was in front of her with sharp-toothed smirks on each of the faces. "_Go on to the fourth level before I change my mind and decide I like to have your company here._"

Lilith shivered but nodded and quickly left from the large doors.

But just when she stopped hearing the sorrowful moans of the gluttonous the three-headed dog said, "_Say hello to Plutus for me! And tell him to bring more food for his dear Cerberus! I want to taunt my charges._"

And she was beginning to believe she met a somewhat kind being in hell, I guess you can't think the best of anyone.

Snake-Lilith then laughed and said, "_My children always are charming, but Cerberus was always my favorite._"

Lilith shook her head and continued on.

oOo

When she reached the end of her hall a man stood with a white cloth wrapped around his eyes, and he was dressed in a white toga that seemed to almost glow when compared to his long black hair. He turned to her and Lilith thought that he looked quite handsome. The man motioned her over with a wave of his hand and Lilith followed his instruction. Once she was next to him he asked, "Does Cerberus have a request of me?"

Lilith nodded, "He said hello, and he wants some food."

The man nodded and said, "He always does. Now my father told me I was to get you in this level. Pick a spot unoccupied and get ready."

Lilith raised an eyebrow and reluctantly walked forward to the first open spot. Before she could even think of what would come, a large boulder ran into her chest and she forced all her strength into holding it back so she wouldn't be crushed. When she looked back she noticed that Plutus was gone and guessed he went to get Cerberus his order.

"_Another one of my favorite children_" Snake-Lilith stated.

Emilia then asked, "_How many more children do you have?_"

Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "_Well any guardian of the level we see will be the product of the times the Devil bedded me._"

If it wasn't for the crushing weight and the crying of the people who committed the sin of greed around her, she would've join the concentration, but there was no way she would be able to at this rate. It was torture, but she was a bit glad that Emilia was asking all the questions she wanted to ask.

"_Then why are they here?_" Emilia asked.

"_Well my children I made with the Devil cannot leave this place, just as he himself cannot leave unless in a spiritual form, but before that restriction on them was placed on them they all fought in the war against Eve and myself. Plutus was the only one permanently damaged by one of the first exorcists slashing at his eyes and blinding him. Though with the lack of sight he gained the gift of prophecy, and after the battle was over they were restricted as their father was._"

Emilia and Lilith were satisfied with this answer and were glad that they know knew, but Lilith was constantly plagued by the weight of the boulder and the screams of the damned. She felt as if she was going to explode. Then the ground seemed to change and it was getting harder to hold the boulder off. How the hell were these souls of the damned able to hold off the boulder for the rest of their time in Hell?

Lilith took a deep breath when the boulder seemed to let up a little, but quickly spat out some more of the mud from her mouth that she didn't get to. Everything seemed stronger as adrenaline entered and coursed through her veins. She felt stronger, swifter, and just more alive. She then thought of something and looked to Plutus, who seemed to be in a meditative state as he sat overseeing the greedy souls.

Lilith took a deep breath and then licked her lips and noticed that the muck from the third level was hardening, as well as smelling worse as it mixed with her seat, and she tasted salt. Perspiration slid into her sight and she blinked away the stinging and she wished that the others around her would just be quiet. She didn't realize she was close to the door until she saw that two women and three men were blocking her from the door with the pentagram on it. Lilith concentrated with all her senses; she looked at the group and how they were faring; she felt the ground start to shift around her; she smelled the sweat in the air start to increase; the air started to have a tangy taste to it; and she heard more the agony in the voices start to increase.

She grew nervous and used her adrenaline to push the boulder towards the door; something was going to happen. She was glad she saw the space between a man and a woman or she wouldn't be able to get to the ledge of near the door, and she would've been forced back to the center with more trouble against the souls of the greedy.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and practically jumped back into the fray before she noticed it was Plutus. She was a bit wary of him, but he pointed to the door and it opened. He then said, "It took you five days to get out, and good timing as well."

He then walked away and Lilith asked, "Is he always that nice?"

Snake-Lilith laughed, "_He's a good boy. If it wasn't for him being birthed by me and his father, then he might've had a chance to make himself great. He's too good to be forced to Hell._"

Lilith nodded and said, "Well on I go."

oOo

Another hallway led to another platform that overlooked another hell gate. Though Lilith was a bit afraid of this one. All of the souls in this level were sent here for the sin of wrath and all of them were fighting each other to get to the top of the water in the bog which they were in.

Lilith gulped and just then angels with the most menacing and beautiful wings she's ever seen came flying towards her. Lilith looked at these creatures and none had gender or identity besides their wings, torn and tattered in a beautiful artistic way; Lilith was surprised they could lift their bodies with such wings.

Then it seemed as if each winged creature took a turn to say a word, "_You will enter the Styx and will try to get upon the boat. If you are lucky you will get there when Charon is there to row you to the door. If he is not, you will wish you hadn't, for we will toss you right back into the water and not let you to the door."_

They flew away except for one, who picked her up and tossed her to the beginning of the Styx.

"Were those your children too?" Lilith asked.

Snake-Lilith stated, "_Those were the angels that fell with Lucifer. It's the perfect place for them seeing as how they are angry at God. Also, before you ask later, Charon is not my offspring._"

Lilith nodded and then noticed that this area of which she was put was a lot more calm then the middle from which she saw the souls fighting, but she knew that it would get worse later on, which it quickly did.

As Lilith swam, she was soon bombarded by bodies piling on top of her and each other, to try to get to the center. Lilith coughed up some water she had drank and realized that there was a high risk that she wouldn't get out of this level alive unless she partook in the violence of the fellow Styx souls.

Lilith pushed her way past the hoards of wrathful souls, and soon tired after the beatings she had given and received. Multiple times she was forced under the water and she wasn't sure if she hadn't drowned or not on multiple occasions; but she forced her way towards the boat either way.

She was finally so close to the boat she could take five more strides in a normal empty lake and be there, but in the Styx that would equal to five times under water, five more beatings, and the chance that Charon wouldn't be in the boat. She was also getting more angry as she went on die to the more souls that forced her back.

She pushed a man under the waters and she felt the boat knock the back of her head. If she wanted to do this she had to do this now. No way was she going to be able to get this lucky again. She quickly put her hands on the boat and pulled herself up, while kicking off a man who had clung onto her leg, determined to pull her down. Once she was fully on the boat she was breathing heavily, and she collapsed on her back onto the large boats floor.

A figure in a black cloak that hid all features then stood over her and said, "I see that Mistress Lilith, Lilith, and Angel Emilia are entering my boat." Lilith nodded and Charon went on, "Luck seems to be on your side human. Now let me get you across."

As Lilith was taken across the Styx to the door she noticed that the fallen were angry at seeing her go but they couldn't do anything. Lilith looked up and asked, "How long was I here for?"

Charon looked to her as he dropped her off in front of the door, "It has bee seven days." and then he began to row back to the center of the lake.

Lilith exited this level as quickly as she could.

oOo

The next level brought her directly into a coffin. On the inside it was very hot and lit to the lightest degree. She look at the coffin lid and saw that it said '_**If you are lucky enough you will get out, but you can only get lucky if it falls upon your eighth turn'**_.

Lilith grew a little scared at what the turn was to entail.

Emilia sounded grim as she said, "_This is the sixth circle of Hell which is for heretics._"

Soon flames began to nip at Lilith's skin and then completely engulfed her. Lilith screamed and when the flames stopped, she didn't stop screaming. Her burnt skin was tender to the hard, hot wood, and her nerves would sting at the lightest breezes. She cried, and even that hurt her more.

Her skin began to heal itself in the most painful way possible until it was back to the way it was. Then for another six times the same thing happened as the first. Lilith didn't even know that this happened for seven times. She didn't know that she could get lucky on this next turn and get out to the next level. She was only trying to prepare herself for the pain.

She heard the fires start up and closed her eyes. But the fires never came. Instead a light breeze filled her coffin and she was shocked. She sat up and got out of the coffin and fell to the floor next to it. She was still tender from her skin healing. She then noticed that she had a scar on her now naked hip in the shape of a six in roman numerals. She wondered if she was getting a number like this on each of the levels, but noticed none others on her body. She stood up and then saw a door that had opened for her and she stepped through it. Glad she was alive, but with a still new tender body.

oOo

Lilith was met by another of Snake-Lilith's children, the Minotaur. He looked absolutely strong, and if he could kill her without a second glance. She looked up at him and he stated, "It seems that you passed that last room in eight days." Lilith nodded and the bull man continued, "You shall find a tree to sit under. Since you are a special guest, you will be experiencing all rings of this seventh circle one after another." he smiled viciously.

Lilith did as she was told and a trap door fell open and she fell, completely, into a boiling liquid. She screamed and the liquid, which burned like fire and tasted like blood, entered her body.

Soon she was taken out and Harpies, body of a bird with the head and chest of a human, then landed on her bleeding and burned body and started to eat her. She couldn't scream but it was horrible. She then noticed that a centaur, half man and half horse, stood above her with a cross bow aimed at her heart and another aimed at her head.

Soon her bones were tossed into a desert, that had flames dancing along the sands, and her bones started to dry out and crack. When she was no more than dust, snow flakes fell from the sky. But they weren't snow, they were fire and with their white hot flames, they painfully healed her before placing her body into the flaming blood pit again.

This happened forever but soon a kinder looking centaur came up and asked, "How many times?"

Lilith was still sensitive after the fire flakes fell on her and couldn't answer, and also she just didn't know.

The centaur nodded and then placed her on his horse back and said, "My name is Chiron. I'm the leader of my centaurs so you won't be shot. I was told that you have suffered all the trials in ten days. That means you passed this level."

He leaned her against the door and he then bowed to her and left. Lilith had no idea what got her passed this level but all she cared for was that she was naked, her body in pain, and another level down.

oOo

In the hallway leading to the eighth circle she fell and couldn't get up. Snake-Lilith and Emilia were quiet, and Lilith was glad for it. Lilith just needed to sort her emotions out. She leaned against a warm wall, with her whole body protesting, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

She knew now that she would forever fear fire, and burning. She never was afraid of drowning in the wrath room because, due to her constant fighting, she didn't realize if she drowned or not, she wasn't afraid of being alone because she never truly was which was proof in the gluttonous room, she never fell in the lust room, she was never crushed in the greed room. All of those didn't actually affect her, but in the sixth and seventh levels she was burned, hopelessly she was burned, eaten, and regenerated to all of this.

She would never be the same around fire again.

She then noticed that the six mark on her thigh turned to a seven and she guess that I changed to a new number each room she completed. She then stood up and took a deep breath, calming herself. She could do this. IT was for her friends, loved ones, and everyone else in the world.

oOo

Once she stepped into the eighth circle she was whipped into a line by imps. Emilia said, "_The room for frauds._"

Lilith took all the whippings, with little noise, but she did make noise. It wasn't long until she was switched into another section of this circle which she got to by heading down some stairs, and realized that she was in human excrement. She forced her way out with a calm mind and after another stair trip, she had her head forcibly placed into a hole in the ground while her feet were burned. She was scared out of her mind for the fire and it seemed to take longer than normal. She then ripped her head out from the ground and ran away to another stairway, but she wished she hadn't. People had their twisted to they were facing the back instead of the front. Lilith realized she was being chased and calmly hid inside the crowd of backwards headed people. Once it seemed her chasers were gone she slipped out and headed down another flight of steps.

She was then picked up by demons that had webbed wings sprouted from their back and claws on their hands and feet, and large black eyes, but besides that they looked like genderless humans. She was then placed inside a boiling concoction while they taunted. She was screaming in pain from all of her wounds filling with the black stuff they called pitch.

Then while the demons called Malebranche, were laughing and not paying attention to her, she got out as quickly as she could, with the remainder of her strength and ran down to the next floor, which had people wearing heavy lead coats. Lilith quietly ran past the watching imps and down to the next floor.

This floor has a centaur with a dragon on its shoulder and hundreds of snakes that seemed to mutate the people with strange effects. The guardian of the floor didn't notice her but the snakes did, but she ran away to the next floor below, before they could get her.

Another fire floor which she quickly ran away from and onto the stairway. In the middle she took deep breaths and calmed herself down. If she saw anymore fire she might not be able to take it. She then got to the next lower level and saw a demon hacking at people with swords. Lilith didn't know how she was invisible to it but she got to the last floor of the eighth circle.

This was filled with disease and plagues of all kinds and she was just glad that her wounds had healed and she covered her mouth. She walked through the people and wished she could help but she had one more level to go and she couldn't help those who sinned. When she thought that she wondered if this Hell experience has corrupted her a bit, or if she was just imagining things.

She shook her head and opened the door that led to the last circle of Hell.

oOo

Emilia stopped Lilith in the hallway and said, "_That last circle took you eleven days. Now this is that last level, calm yourself a bit more and then enter. You won't know what to expect._"

Snake-Lilith stated, "_It could be difficult for you to see where traitors remain from what you've been told to what is the truth._"

Lilith nodded and sat on the floor. She was beginning to regain control of her body, and even though it was still sore, she was plenty better than before. She looked at her mark and was glad that it was an eight now. She stood up and then stepped into the ninth circle.

OOo

What Lilith saw made her surprised. Instead of fire and brimstone, there was a lake of ice.

Snake-Lilith said, "_This is Cocytus, and depending on the level of treachery, they'll be frozen in the lake, and the most traitorous will be in the center. In the very center, is Lucifer, and he makes sure that all the traitors are punished by their souls and minds more than their bodies, but some will have their turns today… like Judas who is tortured everyway, everyday._"

Lilith shivered and walked on the ice to the center of the lake. She wished that she knew who to look for, and when she saw a familiar face she stopped and knew where her group of souls were. All the Noah were there and they all looked asleep. Lilith walked over to them and looked to see that they woke up, but seemed not all there. They then walked and went closer to the center.

She tried to stop them but none heard her, and kept walking until they entered a shimmering magic shield and Lilith followed after. In the center of the room stood Lucifer surrounded by the Noah and he smiled a beautiful and terrifying smile. He laughed and it sent shivers of all kinds across her skin. "**Welcome Lilith. You've passed. Now take your Noah and get out of here**."

Lilith nodded and led the Noah through the last door and turned to get one last look at Lucifer. He smiled and Lilith knew she had made a horrible mistake as the door shut and his laugh was heard.

Just then a nine was carved in roman numerals onto her thigh and the Noah all came back to themselves.

Lilith smiled and said, "Nice to see you all safe."

"Where are we?" Road asked.

Lilith shook her head and led them to Purgatory. Once there she led them to the entrance of the place that revealed itself to her and once all were out except for Tyki and herself she smiled and said, "I hope I didn't make a huge mistake."

Tyki smiled, hugged and kissed her the most passionate one he had ever given her. When he was done he said, "What will happen now?"

Lilith smiled and felt tears fall down her cheeks and a pain in her thigh made her notice that the mark changed to the roman numeral ten. She smiled sadly and then said, "I love you Tyki." before pushing him into the white light and the exit shut.

She was so afraid as the room began to heat up. Lucifer then stood in the center of the room and Lilith walked up to him and took his place when he stepped aside and he said, "**You'll now repent by staying in Purgatory. Depending on when **_**God **_**decides to remake the world as per our deal, you will either live a peaceful life or stay my servant. But we both know that time runs differently here than it does in heaven and on Earth.**"

He started to walk away when Emilia left Lilith's body and Snake-Lilith exited and hugged Lilith. Lilith was glad her friend was going to stay with her. Lilith then asked Lucifer, "How long was I in the ninth circle?"

Lucifer laughed as he opened the door to the ninth circle and said, "**Thirteen days**." The door shut and the fires turned on, only hurting Lilith, while Snake-Lilith tried to do her best to console her resurrection.

But nothing helped because Lilith knew what her fate was. That day told her all.


	19. Epilouge

"Mama?" a little black haired girl with lightly tanned skin , around the age of 10, asked.

"Yes dear?" the girl's mother replied.

Before the little girl could answer her cousin, Road Camelot, also 10, asked, "What happened to the lady?"

The little girl pouted and then smiled at her mom and asked, "Did she get to go to heaven?"

The mother smiled at her daughter and niece and lied very convincingly, "Yes she did."

Tyki Mikk then came out and said, "How are my girls today?"

"Papa!" the little girl ran up to Tyki and she laughed. The mother smiled and said, "Look Road, isn't that your father there?"

And then Sheryl came out of the carriage and Road ran to him. Tyki, with his daughter in his arms, came up and kissed the mother on the cheek and then lips and asked, "So what story has my Lilith been telling our dear Emilia and Road his afternoon?"

Lilith smiled and said, "The story of the snake girl."

Tyki laughed and said, "That old story. It's been ages since I last heard it. Wasn't it during our courtship?"

Lilith smiled and said, "That seems around right." Now if you and Sheryl could take the girls in and get them cleaned up? I have to get to a business meeting" The two men nodded and Lilith smiled until they were out of sight.

She then left to the woods and thought about what had happened since her Purgatory sentence. For one, the only ones who remembered were God, Lucifer, the residents of hell, Snake-Lilith and herself. When she was resurrected she was still going through her Purgatory time, so she stayed a servant to the Devil.

Ever since she was a little kid she knew what had transpired and what she did in that life. The thing that God changed was one simple thing, he made it so that Lilith visited Snake-Lilith in the Garden of Eden and made Lilith convince Snake-Lilith convince her to leave by using her memories. Sure it worked and the world was back to the way it was supposed to be, but then Lucifer ordered Snake-Lilith to start the Innocence Wars in secret.

So there are Akuma, there are Innocence users, and Lilith and Snake-Lilith, but no Noah. Lilith finally made it to the spot where she normally went to summon out Snake-Lilith, and when she did just that they smiled and hugged one another.

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "So how's life?"

Lilith smiled, "Everything's good. I was born a noble, Emilia is now my daughter, Tyki is my husband and still a noble as with the Noah, who are my family, all living the rich life, was able to retain my snake like eyes, and you are still my friend."

Snake-Lilith smiled and said, "And the only part you wish didn't happen was the Innocence Wars right?"

Lilith nodded and said, "I said I have a business run."

Snake-Lilith smirked and said, "Didn't expect that the world would change so that women could also work in business."

Lilith smiled and said, "Yeah, but it gives me plenty of excuse to travel and show how I get all my money."

Snake-Lilith nodded and said, "Hopefully the Innocence users aren't any that will give us a hard time."

Lilith laughed and said, "We can always hope." Lilith then walked away with Snake-Lilith and pulled out her dark matter gun blade and licked it saying, "No matter what I do the Innocence never seems to change souls."

Snake-Lilith laughed and said, "Well they were chosen as God's protectors."

Lilith nodded and said, "And I thought that I was making a good deal back then." Lilith shook her head and walked into a portal with Snake-Lilith to be the antagonists of this new world.

**_A/N:_ Well that's it for this story. I am not planning on making a sequel so please don't ask. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you review on your thoughts about the story. I would really appreciate it. Well I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year and hope you enjoyed your time spent on my story.**


End file.
